iLike the Sound of Madness
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: Sam. Freddie. Shinedown. Avril Lavigne. AAR! nuff said? Sam and Freddie must conquer their worst fears as they  are thrown together in the unknown and explore feelings for each other. lives are lost. New ones occur. What about that witch?  M VERY MATURE
1. Sin with a Grin

**Probably the most intense thing ive ever written. (song- Sin with a Grin- Shinedown)

* * *

**

Sin with a Grin

_Beep Beep Beep _His alarm clock sounded. He reached out from under the covers knocking things off the night stand as untill he found that annoying beeping noise. He rolled over in a half asleep mode. She shifted in his arms and he finally opened his eyes. Taking in the blonde curly locks a mess on his pillows, he slowly got up afraid to wake her. She was mean at the best of times, but how would she react to this?

"Ouch." He rubbed his head his after standing up taking in his hangover. He reached for clean clothes and headed to take a shower hoping he'd wake up from this nightmare.

_Whoosh _and then came the boiling water. He opened the shower curtain to find Sam wearing one of his button downs brushing her teeth... with his tooth brush.

**Take a good look at agony  
****Force fed pass down  
Time release  
I'm inspired to find the liar  
Black list X on the back  
Of a soulfull man**

"Sam?"  
"What Benson?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk then." she replied. He closed the curtain and finished rinsing the soap out of his hair.

"Sam. What happened? Did we..."

"Yes! We 'did it' Benson."

"But..."

"But I hate you and you dislike me."

"So-"

"So this happened because you and I had to much to drink at Jonah's."

"Then-"

"Then Jonah's mom dropped us off and I wanted to explain to your mom why you were drunk and and you said some real sweet stuff about me. So I snuck in later to talk to you and you kissed me."

"How-

"I-"

"Let me finish a sentence Puckett" he said nearly yelling. _She could be real annoying at times_, Freddie thought. Sam rolled her eyes. "How come you remember this and I dont?"

"Because I wasnt as wasted as you were." Sam said then walked out the door. Freddie shut off the water and grabbed his robe.

**I've got way's you understand  
Look left, look right, but I'm  
Behind you  
I never noticed, until I focused  
On everything you did, you said,  
You lit the fuse inside my head**

"Sam. What does this mean for us?" He asked drying his hair with a towel  
"It means the same." She said brushing her hair.  
"But if we really did what you say then..."  
"Freddie listen." Sam said as she gently pushed him to the bed. "What happend is behind us. We were drunk and it shouldnt have happened."  
"But it did Sam."  
Sam stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, So what do you want us to do?"  
He looked at her then shook his head. "I don't know."  
"Good. Then forget it ever happened and we can go back to hating each other." She said grabbing her jeans.

**Thank you for reminding me  
Of why I'm sick inside  
Thank you for the venom, did  
You think it would paralyze?  
These scars I scratch, I tear  
Are there under my skin  
Where you've always been  
Thank you for reminding me,  
To sin with a grin**

"Why is it that we hate each other, Sam?" he said as he went back in the bathroom to get dressed.  
"Because." the song Sin with a Grin by Shinedown ran through her head.

**Hangman  
Standing on a twisted 2x4  
Built your house, but forgot  
To lock the door  
I'm inside with two black eyes  
I have not one shred of sympathy  
I have no use for apologies  
I'm inspired to find the liar  
I never noticed, until I focused  
On everything you did, you said,  
You lit the fuse inside my head**

"Why Sam?"  
"Because you remind me of everything I hate." she yelled. Immeditly wishing she could take it back. It was untrue. Yes, he reminds her of everything she hates about herself... She hated the fact that she's mean. Hated the fact that her grades were much less than average. Hated the fact that he loved Carly. Hated herself just for the fact that she could never be with him, as long as his mother was alive. He reminds her of herself because he is the opposite of her. And now she hated herself because of what she did to him. Using him for her own pleaseure. He reminded her to sin with a grin.

Freddie took that in and thought about all the mean things she'd done to him. _Blue cheese shampoo. Sending his cell phone to a foriegn country. When she told everyone he'd never been kissed. _Then he thought of the nice things. Which werent many. _When she told everyone that she'd never been kissed either. _And their first kiss was something he didnt plan on ever forgetting. _"That was..." "Nice" "yeah" _he remembered the awkward tension. Was it possible he'd actually fallen for her. _"Sam is not a bad person Mom. Sure she does bad things. But shes still good. And I love her." _He remembered from last night. "I love her." he said to himself. He noticed she'd gone silent. "Sam?" he said walking out of the bathroom shirt in hand. "SAM!"

**"Thank you for reminding me  
Of why I'm sick inside  
Thank you for the venom, did  
You think it would paralyze?  
These scars I scratch, I tear  
Are there under my skin  
Where you've always been  
Thank you for reminding me -"**

She was in the corner of the room tears streaming down her face. "Why do you hate me, Benson" she sputtered out as she stood.

"Sam" He said taking her in his arms. "I dont hate you. I dont think I ever really hated you." he looked in her eyes. She was scared. "Sam, I love you."  
"Liar!" she yelled and tried to break his hold but she didnt want to.  
"Sam! I love you! Our first kiss changed the way I felt about you. And I know it changed you too."  
"You dont know anything about me Benson." she said drawing out every word fighting the tears.  
"Sam. I remember what I said last night. At least part of it. I told my mom I loved you. I even said it in front of Carly."  
"You were drunk."  
"Sam. I dont say things I dont mean. I wouldnt have woken up with you in my bed if you didnt feel something for me. Sam I love you!"  
"You don't." she kept repeating shaking her head. "You don't" He kissed her. She kissed back.  
"You love me too?" He asked. She kissed him quickly.  
"No." She said choking back tears as ran out.

**Sin with a grin **


	2. Simple Man

**I've had a change in heart. Sorry about all my nagging. I've had a nice-ish review that made me reconsider that its not you guys that are failing to comment its that my writing sucks... so i've redone it... i think its better this way anyway. Anyone got any ideas for a title? **

**(Dan schnieder owns everything icarly related. song that inspired this chap belongs to Shine down![simple man])**

**

* * *

**

Simple man

"No." She said running out the door.

He couldn't run after her even as much as he wanted to. Would it matter? What would he say to her? He pulled on his shirt and lied on his bed. "What did I do that makes her hate me so much? What did I do to hurt her? I gotta fix this, but how?"

Before he consciencly made the thought to get up, he was out in the hall banging on the Shay's door, hoping with all his might that Sam may have come here.

_I'm coming. Who is it? _he heard Spencer yell from inside.

"Freddie." He said back as Spencer opened the door.

"What are you doing here at," he looked at his wrist but didnt have a watch on... so he grabbed Freddies wrist and read the time. " at 6:27 in the morning?"

"Is Sam here?"

"Is she supossed to be?"

"Maybe... I dont know..." he said. "Carly!" He called hollered up the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked as she shuffled halfway down the stairs.

"Is Sam up there?"

"No Freddie. Why? Whats going on?" she repeated.

"Well I have a feeling the Sam may have ran away." Freddie said and Carly immeditly darted upstairs to find her phone.

"Why do u think that?" Spencer said.

"You can't tell Carly or my mother... no matter what either of them do to you. Promise?"

"Well... I dont..."

"Spencer, Do you wanna know or not? All you gotta do is promise."

"I promise." he finally said sitting on the couch.

"Spencer. You know we were at Jonah's last night?"

"Yeah. Carly told me it was the most boring party she'd ever been too." Spencer said. This made Freddie surprised as he tried to recall some more of the evening. " C_arly get off the table." _He yelled at her. _"What will Spencer say if he saw you like this?" She sighed as she pulled back on her shirt and into Freddie's arms. "Carly why dont you lay down"_

"I dont remember much but when I woke up in my bed this morning... Sam was there and neither of us fully dressed if you catch what I'm trying to tell you."

Spencer put his fingers in his ears and nearly yelled, "I dont want to hear any details."

Freddie grabbed his hand out of his ear, as he said, "I wasnt planning on telling details... mostly because I don't remember any. But when I woke up. Sam told me that we'd gotten drunk last night, and I finally figured out I loved her so I told her. She kissed me and told me she didnt love me, right before she walked out."

"You told Sam you loved her?" Spencer asked.

"I said I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah you said it and your still alive and in one piece!" Spencer wondered in amazement

_Im still alive. _Freddie thought._ If I'm still alive it means she loves me too or pitied me too much to break me. _

"But I still dont know what to say to fix it if I find her."

"Well Freddo over the years i've picked up a little clues of life. Take your Time. Don't live to fast. I'm sure whatever is going on with Sam will pass. You'll find your women and love. Be something you love and understand before you rush into whatever this is. Be Simple."

"Be simple?" Freddie asked. "Love is anything but simple."

"I know. Love is not as complicated as people try to make it."

"Wow. Spencer. I didn't think you could be that deep."

"I surprise people sometimes." he smiled as he leaned back into the couch.

Carly came down the stairs. "Come on lets go find her, Freddie. She didnt answer any of my phone calls or texts. Spencer you stay here incase she shows up."

"Sure thing." he said as soon as he heard the door shut he got comfy on the couch, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Comments are apprecaited**


	3. Sound of Madness

**Hey so now that i am more confident with the story i am continuing. here's the next chapter... sorry its so short

* * *

**

The Sound of Madness.

Freddie ran in his place to get his wallet. And was stopped by Mrs. Benson.

"Where do you think your going?" She said.

"I'm going to find Sam."

"Why on earth would anyone go looking for that demon child."

Carly tried to stand up for Sam and Freddie, " Sam's not a demon child and I need Freddie to help me find her."

"You stay out of this. After you let my Fredward get hit by a taco truck how dare you speak to him or me." Mrs. Benson snarled. Carly nearly started to cry but ran out of his apartment.

"Mom, it was my fault I got hit. Sam and Carly are my best friends. And I'm the reason Sam ran away so I have to be the one to find her."

"Fredward Benson! You wont leave this house. Your grounded for coming home drunk."

"Well fine.. I'll except my punishment after I find her."

"Freddie! I forbid you to see this girl again!"

"You cant do that!"

"I can do what ever I wish." Mrs. Benson said as she pushed Freddie in his room and locked the door. Freddie collapsed on his bed thinking of how he was gonna get out. But he couldn't get Sam from his mind.

"_Hey, It's Sam. Do your thing." _her voice mail said. Freddie left a message. "Hey Sam. Where are you? Im worried. Call Us."

**"Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything."  
**the sound of madness rang from his phone...

"Hello" He answered**  
**"Oh good I thought your mom had liked, killed you or something." Carly said.

"No. But I'm being locked in my room. Did you go looking for her?"

"Yeah. T-Bo said she came in around 6:30.. so that wasn't long after you told me you thought she'd ran away. How did you know that so early."

"Ugh" _Good question, how did I know so early, _Freddie thought. "I got an text from Melanie saying that they couldn't find Sam."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Sam."

"You worried. About Sam!" Carly said incredulously

"Well yeah. She's my friend."

"Aww Freddie. You like her don't you."

"Can we not talk about this now." Freddie whined, then tried changing the subject. "So why did you tell Spencer that it was the most boring party you'd ever been to."

"Well because I didn't want Spencer to worry about me being not being sober. How did you make it home last night?"

"That's a mystery to me. Do you remember anything?"

"Mostly that I was dancing on the tables after drinking this lemonade."

_"Here have a lemonade." Sam said handing Freddie the plastic cup. "This is good but it taste __funny." Freddie replied and Sam retaliated, "That's because its warm, Benson." _Freddie remembered and said to Carly, "The lemonade had booze in it. Must have been the lemonade because all I had was a few of those lemonades and a can or two of peppy cola's "

"That's madness. Sam wouldn't have given us alcohol." Carly said trying to believe in her words.

"Unless Sam was already drunk." He said. "Now that I think about it, Sam was unusually pleasant."

"We got to find her!" Carly said. "Freddie, isn't there a fire escape in your room?

"Uhhh...Blahck" Sam groaned as the contents of her stomach were heaved into the porcelain toilet at the subway. What was it that made her so sick. _I didn't think I drank that much._ Sam thought. "I don't get why I should be punished for caring about the dork!" She said to the ceiling as she wiped her tears away. _Maybe it was from the combination of pickles, chocolate, and half bottle of vodka._

"**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?" **She let her phone go to voice mail knowing that it was either Freddie or Carly calling... again.

She got up from the stall, washed her hands and face and went to go catch the sub shuttle that would take her to the train station. Where she'd hop on last minute to go to to Canada, away from all the madness.

* * *

**So care to tell me what you think of this... just hit the review button. :) **


	4. Second Chance

Second Chance

Grabbing the closest paper I could find I scribbled a note. _Mom, I'm not gonna let Sam get away like you let Dad leave. You've become a maniac because you gave up on finding him. I wont give up.- Fredward_

Feeling my feet hit the pavement I looked up to see eight stories above me the wide open window. Afraid of what my mother would say if she knew, I almost contemplated returning. Sam was more important. I turned around just in time to take the bus to the nearest substation. _Where could Sam be?_ I was asked the kiosk workers if they'd seen her and was coming up empty. The old man who sold candy, said he sees to many faces to recognize anyone in particular. The young women who peddles her beauty products said that shes just a face in the crowd. The man selling newspaper, said he hadn't seen her. I'd asked everyone I could. I sat on the bench, hoping she'd walk past any moment. There was a janitor that came out of the ladies restroom. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her?" I asked showing the janitor the picture.

"Yeah I've seen her. Left about 10 minutes ago. She was sick and was blaming the beef jerky."

"Did she say where she was going! Did you see where she went?" It came out as a jumble of 1 sentence.

"Slow down kid. She got on the subway that was lets off at the train station. Said something about Vancouver."

I shrieked a hysterical laugh, as I kissed the lady on the head and ran to get above ground. A taxi would get me there in enough time I hoped.

* * *

(3rd person)

"**Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance" **Sam sung along to her pearpod. The Subway coming to a stop she saw the cleaner tile lining the walls. Walking out was like walking into a freedom of the unknown. She'd only come so far from home when I was with Carly and Spencer. She'd have to walk about 3 blocks to get to the actual train station but it didn't matter. She was going an no way was anyone gonna stop her.

What could you expect from Seattle but rain. The rain made her and whatever small possessions she thought to grab, soaked by the time she got to the train station. She looked at the boarding times... **3:45 trip to Vancouver Canceled**

"What!" there just had to be a mistake. Had to be. Sam walked up to the customer service desk and panicked. "Please tell me that the sign is wrong." to the large woman who sat behind the desk.

"I'd like to mam but the 3:45 trip to Canada has been canceled because of the weather. There's too much ice on the tracks."

"So tell a Canadian to get a pick and remove the ice. I need to get there!"

"I'm sorry." she said then began clacking away on the keyboard.

"UGH! Sorry isn't good enough" Sam yelled.

"Mam, if you can't control yourself I'm gonna have to call security."

"You know what... I hope your happy. You may have just ruined my life." Sam stormed off found an empty place along the wall to lean against. Running her fingers through her tangled mass of hair she thought of her options. "_The longer I stay in one place the sooner Freddie will find me. Where do I go? Oh man I have to pee like Niagara Falls." "__That's it_! Niagara Falls here I come"

She made a bathroom stop and then ran to get a taxi to take her to the airport.

**My eyes are open wide  
****and by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today**

Just as Sam was getting into her taxi, Freddie's taxi had arrived. "Sam!" he yelled. "SAM!" She closed the door as Freddie was running to her taxi when it took off he ran back to his cab. "Follow that cab! He yelled and pointed. "I'm going to find you Samantha Puckett." He said to himself.

**Here's my chance**  
**This is my chance**

**Sometimes goodbye**  
**Is a second chance**

****

* * *

Yep sorry its short... and took awhile to update.. I blame school. And for those of you who said that a day after is too soon for morning sickness... I know that. But you have to remember how much she drank the that night. She still has a hangover.


	5. I Own You

**I own you- Shinedown**

**Disclaimer... I dont own icarly... if i did there would be more drama and seddie**

* * *

Sam got in the car. "Airport please" she set her bag next to her and glanced out the back window. The car had began to move into traffic as she caught a glimpse of Freddie. She glared at him for a moment then turned back to the driver. "Step on it. Extra 10$ if you lose that taxi that's behind us." The driver sped up slightly.

"Don't lose that taxi!" Freddie said to his driver dropping a 20$ on the front seat.

Sam's taxi swerved in between cars. Almost running a few red lights, but Freddie's taxi kept up.

Freddie's driver spoke. "It appears they're heading to the airport. Shall I try to beat them there?" Freddie thought about this. If It turned out she wasn't heading there well then he lost her. If she saw him there she might not stop there for the chase will begin again. But then he could stop her doing anything rash if he beat her. "Sir?" the driver said.

"Er..." _SCREECH! SLAM! _Freddie's driver had been caught at an actually red light and slammed on the break as Freddie hit the back of the seat and Sam's car flew out of site. "Damn!" Freddie cursed. "Urgh. Airport. If your 98% positive that that's where shes headed and you can beat her there. If not, the second that light turns green you better have your foot to the floor pushing the gas. The driver looked at him as if he was crazy. The frustration on Freddie's face must have been very clear because the driver made an illegal right turn going 60 in a 40 zone.

Sam laughed and said to herself, "I own you, Freddie Benson!" as Freddie was left at the lights. "Thank you."

"May I ask why were avoiding him?" said the driver.

"Your a woman. You know how men are."

"Oh honey. It can't be that bad yet?"

"I'm 17! Everything is bad!"

"True daat!" said the driver laughing.

Sam sighed, "It's just complicated."

"We've got a few minutes if you need to vent."

Sam took a deep breath.

The driver looked at Freddie, normally its not in his interest to inquire about his clients but this boy was young but his face at the moment had aged him at least 2-3 years. It pained him. "Kid. What's this girl to you? There are so many others?"

"It's complicated."

"Exactly. Your young. Handsome. Bet you could be a real hustler. Why in my day when one left I just got another. Why her?"

Freddie laughed. "I'm a geek. The pickings are slim. She's the only one I've ever felt... alive with." he looked at the buildings and cars whizzing by.

"Well then. Guess I better you get you there before she gets there."

Freddie's driver pulled up and parked. "Hey Kid." the driver said as Freddie paid him. "I had a similar situation once. Wait till you spot her walking towards the entrance. She might not stop if she see's you. No charge for the waiting."

"That thought crossed my mind. Thank you for the offer." Freddie pulled up his hood so the back of his head wouldn't give him away.

Freddie didn't have to wait long. Sam's taxi pulled up behind him 10 minutes later. "I own you Puckett." He smiled. Sam emerged from the car with her hood up and big glasses on, digging through her messenger bag for some cash. Sam started for the entrance.

Freddie discreetly followed her. She took off her glasses and put her hood down when she got to the ticket counter. Freddie kept his hood up as he waited behind a pillar out of Sam's view.

"Ticket to Niagara Falls. Next flight." Sam said giving the lady a credit card.

"Name?"

"Pam Puckett."

"Any ID to prove this?" The lady gave Sam an "I caught you" look.

Sam pulled out her fake ID which cost too much. But what can you expect from Rodney. The guy may be a ripoff but at least it was quality.

The lady was satisfied with it but still didn't trust Sam. "Gate C8. Boards in 20 minutes. Enjoy your flight."

Sam glared at the lady.

Freddie waited till Sam was at least out of earshot before getting his ticket. "Ticket to Niagara Falls. Next flight. Fredward Benson." handing her his debit card. The lady gave him no problems until he asked for a seat near Sam.

"Sir. Do I need to call security?"

"No." Freddie laughed nervously. "Look its complicated but that's my girlfriend." _What? _Freddie's mind said. "We're getting married at the falls." Freddie's mind was screaming at him! "But we found it cheaper to get our tickets separately."

The lady looked at him, smiled a little bit. And gave him his ticket. "C8. Better hurry." she winked at him. He smiled and hustled through the crowd.

"Oh shit!" Freddie breathed as he arrived at his gate and did the check- in stuff. He hadn't seen Sam yet so he hoped she hadn't seen him. He was a little happy that his lie worked out so well.

"**5:00 Niagara Falls now boarding." **

Freddie looked around and saw Sam hand the ticket collector her ticket.

"Okay Freddie. Calm down. Wait until last calls for tickets this way you ensure she can't get off."

He paced for 20 minutes. "Last call for the falls." the collector said. He handed the collector his ticket and walked out to the plane. Now that he was actually here, it hit him that he hadn't been on a plane since his trip to Japan. That was an unforgettable trip. He got watched found Sam as he looked for his seat. His seat was behind her, but he didn't dare let her acknowledge the fact he was behind her.

"**Fasten your seat belts"**

Freddie and Sam both took a deep breath as the looked out the window as the plane gained speed. 30 seconds is all it took to be airborne. There was no going back. The ground kept getting further away and things were growing smaller. With a bump he ending up pushing into Sam's seat. Which caused her to turn around.

"Im-fucking-possible."

The woman in the seat next to her clucked her tongue at Sam in disapproval.

"Sorry Sam." said Freddie. A moment or 2 later the stewardess announced that you could now take off safety restraints.

Sam turned fully around in her seat to talk to him. "Why? How? I just don't fuckin believe it."

"Well believe it! I'm here aren't I?"

"Maybe I'm dreaming." she said turning around to face forward.

"Sam if your dreaming then you admit to dreaming of me."

"Then its a fuckin nightmare!" She yelled and people stared.

"Excuse me," said the lady next to Sam looking at Freddie. "Would you like to sit with her?"

"That would be great thank you." Freddie replied as he stood up. Sam scowled at both of them. The lady looked a bit frightened. Freddie told the lady, "She may look vicious and evil, because she is, but her bark is worse than her bite."

He stood waiting for Sam to say anything. "Come on take the damn seat!" she growled.

"You gave up to easily. Why so weak Sam?" Freddie said sitting smiling.

"Your a curse."

"And I think your a blessing." he said trying to soften her up.

She ignored what he said noticing the bags under his eyes and his hair flying in array of places. "Your a mess."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he laughed. "Or are all those feelings you've got wrapped around you clouding your mind?"

"Damn you Benson. Why does this feel like a trap?"

"To what? What motives could I have?" he said his voice rising slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet."

"Sam. Why are you running?"

"Isn't it obvious? To get away from you!"

"Ouch that hurts."

"Does it burn? Does it bleed?" she said sounding slightly happier.

"No but it still cuts at the knee."

"Why are you following me! Why do you care what happens to me Benson." she demanded and waited. Freddie couldn't get his mouth to move. "Times up, Benson! I own you."

* * *

** I know theres a typo in here i just cant find it... thats what i get for posting at 3am. **


	6. Yer Majesty

****

**Yer Majesty – Shinedown**

**A/N I don't think I ever mentioned a date, or time of year... but this is winter... I'm realizing I write stories based on seasons... OH and There is a reason why this is marked M. and you will soon find out. I think... . idk... **

**246 shout out to my BFF and Nesquik is the BOMB! **

**I Do Not own icarly...**

****

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean my time is up?" Freddie asked

"You lost your turn dork. So when we land I want you to go home and not look back." She said looking into those brown eyes she wanted to get lost in.

"I can't do that Sam." He said turning away from her.

"Why not!"

"Because... " _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! _He thought_ "_Because...look- You and I both know neither one of us is gonna last long on our own."

"Hey Buddy. Did you forget that my mother doesn't give a shit? That I am on my own?"

"Excuse me. Could you keep it down?" Said the stewardist.

"Sorry." said Freddie

"Where has being on your own gotten you Sam?" Freddie yelled in a whisper. Sam sank in her seat annoyed at the _pair _he was growing. "Have you ever realized how much Carly, Spence and I do for you? How often we take the heat for your mistakes. Bail you out. That bail money last year came from us. You eat everything in sight and who pays for it? You wanted to be free from everything you've done to me? And you wanted to be known so you wouldn't feel so alone? And you wanted to believe that you steal our integrity? No Sam I'm not leaving. Not unless your coming back with me."

"This is bull. Do you really think your dear mother isn't gonna find you, drag you home, and blame it all on me? I mean didn't she put like a GPS thingy-ma-bobber in your brain or something?"

"I wrote her a note explaining that I wasn't coming home until I found you."

"Well AH HA you found me." Sam knew she was being a bitch. _But why, why, why! Is this stupid boy following me. _She thought.

"Ah Ha! Not going home without you." He said making it clear that discussion was over. For the next 4 hours Sam put on her pearpod, hugged her knees, and stared at the clouds.

FPOV  
After making arrangements for a hotel on my pearphone we started the descend to Niagara Falls International Airport. From there I rented us a car. And drove 20 minutes to get to the Days Inn passing the busy road that's directly on the falls. "So many lights." Sam said gazing out the window. She still ignored me though. Once we parked and we climbed out grabbing our stuff, we got to the front desk and a short man wearing a similar uniform to Lewberts' greeted us.

"Ah yes. Can I help you?" He said

"Yes. I made reservations online. Benson." handing my ID to him.

"Ah yes. Here are your room keys. Room 246."

"Ah... I believe I made a reservation for two rooms."

"No sir. Only one. Would you like to get another room?"

Sam glared at me as she growled . "There's two beds at least correct!"

"No mam." He checked his computer. "There were are other rooms available that have two beds. If it helps the situation... the bed you do have is a king."

"How much a night for a second room?"

"60 dollars."

Irritation building I sighed into the palms of my hand.

"No Thank you. We'll take just the one room." I said grabbing her arm to the elevator.

"What?" Sam said trying to shake me off.

"Go" I said gently pushing her into the elevator. She still glared at me.

"Why god! What did I do to deserve this." she cried pounding on the wall.

"Gee Sam. Never done anything wrong have you?" I rolled my eyes. _Over dramatic much?_

"Only to people who deserve it." She said defensively.

"You can't blame me for the things you do, yer majesty" I said as the elevator doors opened. Sam walked out and I was about to follow when a red headed girl stepped in. _Wow. She's so pretty. She-_

"Freddork!" Sam yelled down the hall pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah! Coming!" I said jumping out before the elevator closed. The girl smiled at me. _What the hell Benson. You came to get Sam because you love her. Your never gonna prove it if your checking out other girls. I came here so she can know me. I'm here to make her proud.  
_

Sam threw her bag to the side and plopped on the bed as she seized the remote. "So where do you think your going to sleep tonight Benson?" she said as I was about to start putting my crap in the night stand to the left of the bed.

"I don't know but Ill figure it out when the time comes." I looked at the clock on the nightstand 1:27. But to us. Its really only 10:27 "Sam. You hungry?"

"That's a stupid question."

"I'm gonna see what food I can score from the vending machine." I grabbed the key card and my wallet and walked down the hall. _What a stupid question to ask Sam. 'Are you hungry.' She's always hungry you dumb ass. _I bought 5 fat cakes, and a couple bags of chips. And 2 peppy colas. I realized that my mistake was not bringing something to carry it all in. After dropping things several times and having slight difficulty with getting the key the right way I was able to open the door. Sam was sprawled across the bed. I chuckled as her tangled curls hung off the side. After putting all the food on top of the entertainment center I covered her up as best I could with her laying on them.

SPOV

_*"Can't breathe." I thought as I ran through the woods. "Ow" I yelped as I tripped and fell to the ground because of a too high branch. _

"_I know your out here. Come on. I won't hurt you."_

_I crawled behind a thick tree. I could hear him getting closer then silence. I looked around. _

"_Gotcha." he said grabbing my wrists pining me to a tree. _

"_No!"_

"_Let her go!" A voice yelled as he threw is fist at the strangers face._

_My heart leaped for joy as Freddie's hand found mine. _

"_Come on. Run"_

"_Come back here boy!" the man yelled_

"_We'll run far away."Freddie said to me. "Just you and me. Where no one will find you. No one will lay a hand on you."_

"_Freddie..."*_

I yawned and stretched as I opened my eyes. When I sat up first thing I wanted was to forget my dream. Being chased by another of mommies boyfriends and Freddie being the one to rescue me. I mean Freddie and I are only here because he's following me and and I'm running from him. He thinks he loves me when I saw the way he looked at the girl last night.

Freddie was asleep in the chair with his head back and mouth open. If it weren't for the fact that I wanted to suffocate him, I'd think he was cute. "Ugh" I groaned as I fell face into pillow. "Why!"

Freddie snored once and woke up which caused me to sit up quickly.

"Morning Sam." He yawned as he stretched which made his shirt go up and exposed his stomach... aw. He had a little happy trail.

"Morning doof!" I threw my pillow at him and snagged a fat cake off the entertainment center. "Thanks for the fat cake."

"uh huh." he said. I ate my fat cake digging through my bag to find clothes for today. "So site seeing today?"

"I guess."

"Wanna grab breakfast?"

"How about brunch. It's almost noon."

"Alright. Oh by the way...just out of curiosity, how were you expecting to pay for this trip?"

"Mommies credit card." I smiled

"That's illegal Sam."

"Only if you get caught."

"Wish I hadn't asked." He muttered

**

* * *

**

**AHA! Whats funny is I had this chapter and the next chapter hand written while I was staying a hotel(not in Niagara falls sadly) and as I was typing this up... I started cutting things and changing it up... so now this story may go on longer than I originally planned for it. Hey you with the face... Comment please? :)**


	7. In Memory

****

"In Memory"- shinedown

**(Dan is the mastermind of all things iCarly. But he inspires me to create the masterpiece you are reading.)**

**If you've never been to Niagara falls I suggest you go... its beautiful! And although I never went in any of the places (didn't have enough time) I did tons of research.**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

After brunch we walked down the rest of the boardwalk. It was a kinda cold and there was an inch or two of snow on the ground but I didn't mind because that chases away the tourist. Everything was just around the corner from the hotel. We stopped at Guinness World Records museum. And took a picture as the fattest person of the world. Freddie and I sat together in Robert Wadlow's chair... which is huge considering he's was almost 9 feet tall and took a picture with the statue of Mr. Wadlow. Freddie went into a rampage about the laws of physics as we were able to rotate the 10,000 lb ball with just one finger.

"Freddie, go on the other side I'm gonna try to push it your way. You try pushing it my way." I said to get him to stop talking about physics. I smiled at first when it wasn't going anywhere. But once it started rolling toward me I was in shock. This is not the Freddie I knew 3 years ago. This is not the Freddie I had committed to my memory. I let go and the ball slid a bit to fast upward causing Freddie's hands to slip. I felt slightly bad that he ended up hitting his face on the ball.

I was hiding a small laugh, but he smirked and told me to shut up. I knew he was alright then.

"Can we actually go in the museum, Freddie?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure."

Inside of the museum was just as cool as the outside. "Bet you couldn't eat that?" He smiled as we looked at the largest vegetables.

"It's not that I couldn't I just wouldn't. I'm not bugs bunny." which caused him to laugh. I realized I did like his laugh.

"That is the biggest pencil I've ever seen." Freddie exclaimed as we moved on to the next exhibit.

"Bet you could do tons of homework with that, huh nerd boy." I smiled staring at the 500 pound pencil.

He smirked and said, "Hang on a second." digging in his pockets. "Does the pencil work is what I wanna know. Here we go." He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"How are you supposed to find out?" I asked as he smoothed it out on his knee.

"I'm going to take this piece of paper and move it along the graphite." He was about too and stopped. "What do I write?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about the date and place. So you can remember you used a giant pencil."

So he did and it actually worked. I took a picture of his paper and the pencil.

"Now that you know it works can we move on?" I asked. He folded up the paper and stuffed it back in his pocket as we moved along.

"That's not only cool but also disgusting which are your favorite things." Freddie said as we past the statue of the woman with the most tattoos.

"Not to mention very painful." I smiled.

"How could I forget your enjoyment of pain. You love to remind me." He smiled.

"Sam?" he whined in excitement as we passed the the space achievements exhibit.

"Yeah go on." I waved him off as I looked at the records for music. 30 minutes later he came back beaming.

"Sam. How many Fat Cakes do you think you've consumed in a year.

"1395" I answered automatically. "Ever since that whole locker thing I make it a habit to keep track."

"That's almost 4 everyday."

"Yeah. So."

"Recall a day when ate as many as you could?"

"In June I ate 24. One for every hour. Why?"

"You might have set another record."

"Freddie don't lie!" I said causing us both to bust out laughing.

When we finally settled down he said, "We can submit any unusual or record setting facts or things we know."

"That would be wicked if I were to get my own statue in this place."

"Or at least a video of eating that many."

"True. Lets submit it!" We filled out the paper work and handed it in. "Hey we've been here all day. Ready for dinner?" He asked me.

"You buying or am I?" I asked as we walked toward the exit.

"How about you consider this whole trip on me." he said which cause me to stop abruptly.

"Why are you willing to pay for this? How do you expect to pay for this whole trip." I yelled then said in hushed tones "Did you steal your mommies credit cards?"

"What? No Sam. This trip can be all the presents that I never got you."

"Why would you give me anything when I've been nothing but mean to you."

"Well maybe not being mean to me can be your New Years revolution." he said tugging on my jacket to move me along the sidewalk. "Have you given any thought to that?"

"No. its not for another few days."

"4 days. Today is the 27th. "

"I still don't see how you plan on paying for this."

"My Uncle Steve put a crap load of money in an account for me. Told me to spend it my way and never tell my mother. Not to mention all the Deka money I had left."

"I didn't get you anything though."

"Why would you Sam?" He said looking directly in my eyes. He made me feel wonderful and completely miserable at the same time. "Your company is all I want." he smiled. "Come on. Lets eat."

He took me to the rainforest cafe seeing as it was on the walk back.

"Table for 2?" asked the hostess. Freddie and I nodded. After ordering we sat in silence.

Until... "So I hear there's a light show and fireworks tonight over the falls. Do you wanna go?" But just then the waitress brought our food. I'd gotten the Maya's Combo which was ribs, shrimp, and chicken. Freddie ordered Rasta Pasta which is really just fancy for chicken with a lot of noodles. I started to eat so I could think. One side wants to say yes. The other no. I know why I want to say yes but the only reason to say no is to hurt him. Saying no would be sticking to the easiest habit which is turning out to be the hardest one to break. I'd be lying to myself and him if I said I didn't want to see it.

"Aw... are you asking me on a date?" I said trying to be mean about it.

"Maybe I am." he smiled. "You can either say yes, or say no, but either way, I'm going."

_Whoa!_ Not the reaction I was expecting. I'd be killing myself for not speaking my mind. "Wouldn't you rather take the red head?"

"What red head?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow. "The only red- oh elevator girl." _Bingo! _"I'd rather take you, but if you don't want to I might ask her." _The nerve of him. After all that sweet stuff he said to me! Who does he think he is to just replace me like that! _

"Take her then. See if I care!"

"I cannot understand why you question me and then you lie. You know you care. I see it! I want to take you to see it, but I'm not going to beg."

"Freddie I do not know you any more, maybe I never knew you." staring into his eyes in disbelief.

* * *

**In case your wondering... some of the things I did make up... but like I said, some of the stuff I actually researched... For instance... There is an actual airport (Niagara Falls International) located on the New York side of the falls. There's a bridge you can take to go to Canada. There are 3 Days Inn's 20 minutes from the airport. The Inn is located a few blocks away from the falls-Canada side. (I know I stayed there once) The boardwalk to the falls is very very beautiful at night. And the rainforest cafe does serve Maya's Combo, and Rasta Pasta and is over priced. (I ate there once) and I believe most of the things I mentioned are real. **

**Oh and were you able to spot the hidden lyrics? Shout out to the first one who finds the first set of them... oooooh tricky tricky.**


	8. Her Name is Alice

**"Her Name Is Alice"- Shinedown.**  
**Lately I've been obsessed with working on this story... I think its because If I stop ill forget about it, and then it might take months for me to update... and nobody wants that. Lol. **

**I say you can blame the book series the Blackstone chronicles for this disturbing chapter...**

**Shout out to bluemystique for getting the lyrics and making my day! **

**FYI-Dan is superdeduper and so are you!- ah I'm so lame :P**

* * *

FPOV

She didn't leave, but she didn't speak to me for the rest of dinner which really didn't make me feel any better. I don't want to take anyone but Sam but if that's the way Sam is gonna be then fine. I'm not gonna let her think she owns me and can treat me like her puppet. I walked with her to the room where she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Still don't wanna go?" I asked. She replied by opening the door just enough to stick her tongue at me. She closed the door and I heard the shower running. Without actually consciously making the effort to move I found myself sitting in the elevator. _Maybe no one will notice me. Maybe no one will care. If I had a world of my own, everything will be nonsense. Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't. Meaning Sam and I would be together because we are not._

_Ding! _The doors slid open and 2 long fishnet wearing legs walked in the elevator. She didn't say anything but sat down on the opposite wall. Her short red ruffled dress just covering her.

"Hi."

"Hello." Curiosity hidden.

"Are you Freddie from that iCarly web show?"

"I am. Do I know you?"

She giggled. "No. But my name is Alice. I'm a fan of the show." She said extending her hand. "Er... Why are you sitting in the elevator?"

"I don't really know." I chuckled. "I guess I didn't know where else to go."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Occasionally."

"What about juice."

"Apple juice?"

"Come on." She smiled as she stood up taking my hand and pushing the button for the first floor.

_Ding! _"Where we going?" I asked. Again she giggled as she pulled me into the lobby. It was like high pitched bells. She found 2 seats at the complimentary juice/coffee bar and got us each a cup of apple juice.

"So what brings you to Ontario?"

"Well its really complicated."

"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time." she giggled again.

SPOV

I heard the door close shortly after I got in the shower. "Freddie?" I called out. _Fine then be that way. _I finished showering wrapped my self in my towel. Opened the bathroom door, "Freddie?" I walked out. "He left! That son of a bitch! Ugh!" I grabbed my clothes and sat on the bed. "How could he leave me like that." I said putting on my underwear. "We had such a good day. You know why he left Sam! He left because you didn't want him. You told him to take the red head instead of you. Its all your fault!"

I threw on my over sized tee and finger combed through my hair. I dug through my bag until I found my teddy. _I just want to go to sleep._ Reaching into one of the holes in the ratty old bear I found one of those wonderful little pills I stole from mommy dearest.

Swallowed it dry. Turned on the radio and laid down.

"And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind. And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels." Sang the radio. "To stand outside your virtue, no one can ever hurt you ,Or so they say. Her name is Alice (Alice). She crawls into the window, shaped in shadows, Alice (Alice), And even though she is dreaming, she knows."

"_I know!" I said "Know what?" another me popped into view. "what?" I asked myself. "Why are you here Sam?" "I'm curious to know that myself." a third me popped into view. "Know what?" the first me said and the other two replied, "Why are we here?" "Where's here?" the first me said. Poof they vanished. I walked through the trees along a path. There came to be a fork in the road. A sign on one path read Time can only tell. The other side read Curious. It didn't make sense. I turned around. "Hey don't I know you?"_

"_My name is Alice. Are you lost?"_

"_It just doesn't make sense. Wait your the chick from the elevator. Look stay away from Freddie."_

_She giggled "But it does make sense, you see. Do you feel you need time or are you curious to know where your going." then she too vanished. _

"_Sam!" echoed a familiar voice. "Freddie!" I screamed looking down the road Curious. "Sam!" echoed Carly on the Time can only tell side. I couldn't get them both. And I can't leave one with out the other. I sat down and crossed my legs. "Sam" they both kept saying, calling to me. A rabbit jumped into my lap. He allowed me to pet him a moment or two. And he hopped away. _

"_Come back." I said running after it. I lost it once I got further in the woods I decided to go back. Turning around the hotel stood in front of me._

"_Sam" Freddie's echoed through the doors of the building. I ran up 2 stories of stairs. "Sam."_

"_Where are you Freddie?" _

"_Sam" he echoed again. I ran down the hall. Swung open the door. Freddie was hovered over someone. She was laying in his lap. He was crying. I touched his shoulder. My hand went right through him. I looked at the person in his lap. It dawned on me that it was me. Wheres my head?_

_I was sickened when I saw a trail of blood leading under the bed and a bit of blond sticking out. I quickly ran to the window for air._

_Some one walked into the room pulling Freddie away from me. "Don't take him away!" I shouted but no one heard me. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Freddie yelled struggling to break free. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he cried. The person pulling him away said "Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain and every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain."_

_The scene jumped to Freddie. crawling to the window, still crying. "."I let you down Sam." He muttered to something in his hand. "Said we'd run away. Nothing would hurt you!" He sobbed. It was a picture of us. From one of the fun times we'd had that year. It was the only picture I let him keep of me. The only time Carly got a picture of me hugging him. "This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence, has brought this whole thing down. I'm sorry Sam!" He whispered to the sky before jumping. "NO!" I yelled as I watched him fall. Tears and sobs exploded from me as his body hit the ground with a sickening thud and snaps. His arms and legs at painfully awkward angles. Blood and brains splattered the grass. I turned away and 2 arms wrapped themselves around me. _

"_Sam." his angelic voice said. "Together now. Nothing can harm either one of us. __what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would. You see?" _  
_"Okay." I nodded into his chest. We clasped hands. _

"_On the count of 3" He said. "1"_

"_2"_

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Hoped you liked it. **


	9. Cry for Help

"**Cry for Help"- Shinedown**

**You don't even wanna know how many times I changed between 2 songs... to those who didn't get the last chapter the stuff in italic is a dream sequence. ...apparently I like dream sequence... why? Because NOTHING has to make any sense :) Oh and so your clear-ish on this one... Shes awake-ish in the first part and then in the second half shes dreaming. I'm sorry. I've just been slightly disturbed lately and see everything in a world created by Tim Burton. Apparently I like to add ish to my words as well.**

**Because I had like WONDERFUL reviews and I'm in a Fan-Friggen-Tastic mood because all my projects are done... I'm posting early.**

**

* * *

**

_SPOV_

"Sam!" His beautiful voice rang in my ears. I froze. The Freddie beside me disappeared.

"Sam!" He called again. I whirled around and slipped.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed grabbing on to the window sill just in time.

"SAM!" He yelled appearing in the window. "Grab my hand Sam!" I felt myself slipping.

"I can't. If I let go I'll fall."

"You can do it Sam. Just grab my hand and I'll pull you up."

_3.2.1. _I thought slowly. I let 1 hand go and Freddie's hands found it.

"I got you!" He said holding on to my arm. With my other hand I grabbed at arms. He pulled me in wrapping his arms around me and held me tight.

"Sam." he said softly into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and found myself crying into his shoulder. It didn't take long for me to lose all self control.

He lifted my legs and carried me to the bed. I still hadn't let go of his neck. When he put me down I let go only to curl into the fetal position. He tucked me in. "Don't" I said as he was about to walk away. "Don't leave me." He looked in my eyes. He took off his shoes and laid next to me. I put my head on his chest and my arm around his waist.

FPOV

"I won't" I whispered as she laid on me. I'd never seen her this helpless. I just didn't know what to do other than hold her. She sobbed quietly leaving tears on my shirt but I didn't care. She stopped crying and started playing with my hand like little kids do.

"I was dreaming." she said suddenly waking me from the trance she had on me. "You were calling to me. Carly. Were dead. Jump. Live forever." she suddenly stopped not making any sense to begin with.

"Whose' gonna live forever?"

"I'm dead. Your dead. Were dead. I'm still dreaming."

"Your not dead." I told her.

"We're supposed to live together forever." she spoke as if she hadn't heard me. "We can't. I'm dead. Your dead."

"Sam!"

"Freddie." she said softly into my shirt. I held her again.

Neither of us slept much that night. She kept getting up to use the bathroom every hour or 2 and she muttered a lot in as she drifted to sleep. Her hold around my waist got tighter as she muttered, _He's dead. _I ordered room service for us and she barely ate. It was like she was zombie. When she was awake she's somewhat aware we are alive. But once she falls asleep, it doesn't take long to think we're dead again.

SPOV

"_Alice! Help me?" I cried as the trees wrapped there roots around my ankles. But her cold gray eyes twinkled as she threw back her head and laughed. _

"_Sam." She said. "You know you don't belong here. You don't deserve him."_

"_Why are you doing this?" I shouted. Alice disappeared and another me took her place. _

"_Sam, You've been hiding out for quite a while now, living off of people you know. Carly, Spencer, Freddie. It's bout time you learn a thing or two."_

"_What are you talking about?" The Sam that wasn't me held a gun. She spun on her heal and __**CRACK.**__The bullet whizzed through a few trees for a brief moment. Then there was a soft thud. Surely it couldn't have been the bullet. The rabbit came into view dragging something. No, not something, but someone. FREDDIE! _

"_STOP!" I yelled trying to break free from the roots. I was weak and I knew it. She pulled the trigger again. __**CRACK. **__Carly. __**CRACK.**__ Melanie. __**CRACK. **__Gibby. __**CRACK. **__Spencer._

"_NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. Tears streaming down my face. "YOUR KILLING THEM! STOP!"_

"_Sam, listen to me." Alice appeared grabbing a fistful of hair as more roots held my wrists. "Who did you meet in that rabbit hole. Who took candy from the white witch. Smoking tea with Mama Kin. And whose the wolf outside and he's screaming;"This time I'm gonna blow it in!"_

"_I did it!" I yelled. "I found Freddie. I took it from Carly. I played nice with Melanie. I joked with Gibby. These are my memories why are you ruining them!"_

"_Don't you get it Sam?" Alice said raising the gun. "Your not one of them. Your different. An outsider. They don't need you. They don't belong to you. Freddie loves Carly. Carly got a thing for Gibby. Melanie is just a pawn. And Spencer, well he's just to old for you. You are a nuisance. With them dead you have no reason to live. No reason to fight." **CRACK.** Went the roots binding one of my ankles. She's right, I thought._

"_The mind is a weapon, see" She said. __**CRACK. **__Went the other. "And it's got you," __**CRACK. "**__On your hands and knees. __**CRACK. Thud. **__The gun fell as she vanished. I stared at the people I call my friends and family. At the gun that killed them._

"_Your friends are dead what are you going to do." she whispered eerily in my ear. _

"_Only one thing to do." with a shaky hand I drew the gun to my head._

"_Pull the trigger if you're gonna. We all know that you wanna." she said appearing by Freddie's corpse. She walked very close and stared at them. Then at me."Don't you want to be with them?" She said caressing Freddie's corpse._

"_Count off." I smiled " 1, 2, 3!"__** CRACK. **__The gun faced her. The bullet got her arm. Anger boiled inside her. _

"_You better pray that there's another way out. You better pray that someones listening now.'Cause when you lie like the devil himself no angels gonna hear your cry for help! What are you going to do now that they're dead. Whose prints are on the gun that shot them."_

"_Only one murder is occurring tonight because I know they're not dead!" I said firing another shot in her other arm. Spencer Sat up. I smiled as I watched her glow with blood and fury. "You don't deserve them." __**CRACK. **__Gibby rises and stands next to Spencer. "You will not take them away from me." She gasps. __**CRACK. **__Melanie smiles at me. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM." I shout. __**CRACK.**__ Alice is on her knees as Carly joins them. "They are mine."I said. __**CRACK. **__Bullet through her gut. "And I love them."I continued. __**CRACK. **__Through the chest. Freddie rises and stands by my side. "And you are dead!" I grinned. __**CRACK. **__Between those cold gray eyes. She fell backwards and the blood flowed into her hair. I stood looking down on her and finished, "You see the mind is a weapon, but you're not gonna  
use it on me, pull the trigger if you're gonna. We all know that you wanna. Count off 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"_

**

* * *

**

****

Again super sorry for the shortness. But I enjoyed this chapter and I just didn't know any other way that could be better then a cliffy. Yes I like onomatopoeia! Oh and because I love those reviews that were left for me...***HAPPY DANCE TIME* lmao... BIG THANKS to all who are following, Favoriting, and Reviewing.**


	10. Better Version

**"Better Version"- Shinedown**

**OH NO! I'm having writers block... **

**Hey I just realized this is my 10****th**** chapter... which is usually the time I quit :( but don't you worry. I have about 15 more songs I could use... so yippie:) **

**Some of you are confused. Thanks for stating what your confused about. It helps me, help you. Alright so Alice(The red head) is pretty much a witch, I guess... I mean I don't really know why I put her in. I think it was because of Alice in wonderland. Sam never really knew her name, thats just the name given in the dream because of the song she was listening to. She's just insecure and scared and thats the cause for nightmares. Did I clear that all up for you? **

* * *

FPOV

"I love Freddie." She murmured into my shoulder. And even though she was asleep when she said it, it still made me smile. It means she's thinking of me while she sleeps and that's better then not knowing she thinks about me at all. It's been 2 days since she's been like that. I wonder what could be wrong with her?

She stirred. "Sam?" I asked tentatively. She replied back with a yawn and a stretch. "Morning Sam. You feeling better?" I asked

"I feel great." she said rolling back on top of me.

"Really?" This is not Sam. This Sam is pleasant. My Sam is vicious but perfect in her own way.

"Freddie. Thanks for looking out for me. In a way your like my guardian angel. And I'm sorry for the hell I've put you thorough this week. I guess I'm ready to go home when you are."

_Whoa! Words never expected from Sam. _"Freddie?" she asked.

"It's processing."

"Well I reek. So I'm going to shower." She rolled over and off the bed. Grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I laid there, twiddling my thumbs to keep occupied. No amount of anything could prepare me for that. I mean, what do you say to that? My cell started ringing. Carly Shay the caller ID read.

"Hello."

"Freddie!" She squealed into the phone. "Ohmygoshareyoualright!"

"Woah slow down. I didn't understand a word of that."

"Sorry. We've just been so worried! You haven't called or left any texts. Nothing! Your mother won't leave me alone. Are you alright? Did you find Sam?"

"I'm fine Carly. Sam and I are fine."

"Well where are you? When are you coming home."

"I'd rather not tell you where I am... because my mother might hurt you if your refuse to tell her."

"Freddie!" she whined.

"Carly its for your safety. I hope to be home before school starts."

"Can I talk to Sam?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh." she giggled. "You two are sharing a room?"

"For the sake of saving money... yes."

She laughed. "Don't worry Freddie. I'm not gonna ask you anything that went on during the week. Some things should be kept secret just so we can all move on past it sooner rather than later. Not to mention when either of you are ready to reveal your secret love for each other you will." She giggled again.

"Carly-"

"Oh I'm just kidding Freddie. Alright well since your alive and well I will let you be. Let me know when your coming home or if something happens."

"Will do. Talk to you later then."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Sam said coming out of the bathroom wearing guy shorts and an oversized tee, as she towel dried her hair.

"Oh that was Carly. Checking up."

"Bet your mom is going crazy," she said plopping on the bed.

"Carly says she won't leave them alone." I laughed. "So do you wanna go out tonight or stay in?"

"Lets go out. Hey can we find a Walmart. I'd like to get some new clothes. I used up all the clean ones I had."

"Do you need something to wear today?"

"Be grateful. Preferably no stripes." She smiled.

I dug through my bag which was running low on clothes as well. And found my tee that said Quirky Chowder. "Here's a shirt. You have the option of sweat pant's or jeans."

"Sweats."

I grabbed my Fries Matter tee and the jeans and headed for the shower. "I won't take long and then we can go."

30 minutes later we arrived at Walmart. Sam said, "Do we stick together or split."

"I'll come find you in 15 minutes."

"Alright."

I found 2 decent non-striped shirts for me to wear around Sam. And 2 pairs of jeans. I'd like to take her somewhere nice. Surprise her even. D**ress shirt and vest combo for 15$ **read a near by sign._ I should get this, _I thought as I looked at a purple shirt with a brown I need are dress pants and a tie. I found black pants and a silver skinny tie which is only going to cost me an additional 20$. My sneakers will work. Now her. As I was strolling through the dress department I found a beautiful brown taffeta cocktail dress with a shawl. It had silver flowered embroidery which made me unsure if Sam would like it. It looked like it would fit her. On my way to find Sam I saw a pair of purple mid-calf boots and as far as girls shoes went they looked cute and like something acceptable in a nice club.

I decided in order to keep this a secret ill just buy it, hide it in the car, and go back in for Sam. 10 minutes later then originally planned, I found Sam near the dressing rooms deciding on which pair of jeans made her butt look better.

"I didn't take you for that kinda girl Sam."

"Well one can be conscience about her how big her ass looks."

I rolled my eyes. Sam said, "You decide. Do you like these?" she asked modeling real quick then ran in the changing room. "Or these?" She said popping out 2 minutes later in a similar pair.

"I don't know. Both make your butt look big." I joked and tried to dodge the soft punch to the arm.

"Get them both." I laughed as she went back into the room.

"Did you get everything?" she said through the door.

"Yeah already put it in the car."

"Why? What did you get?" said walking out of the stall with an arm full of clothes.

"Just a few outfits. But I thought I'd give you more time."

"You got a dirty porno and didn't want me seeing it didn't you." she smirked

"Yes Sam. Because I can't have you I need to find some unattractive woman with huge breast to jack off to later tonight." I rolled my eyes.

And old lady stared at me and a guy in his 30's smirked as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

We made our way to the check out line and I took her stuff out to the car while she changed into a better outfit.

SPOV

"Hey Sam." He asked as I got in the car.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering. Whats been keeping you down the lately?"

I sighed. I'd been anticipating when he'd ask. "Well I caught a glimpse, but the reflection's only mine. It's almost like I'm paralyzed and locked outside myself. What I don't need is to concede because I won't be someone else. I am not perfect and I don't claim to be. I was just insecure. And I fought my demons." He didn't say anything. "Calling the Nub. Earth to Nubby?"

"I just don't know what to say Sam. Your not the same Sam and I don't know what to make of it. What if I don't like the new Sam."

I laughed. "Just think! How about a better version of, the way that I am. How about a better version that, makes me understand. The way I look, The way I speak, how about a better version of me."

"A better version of you? What could be better then the Sam that I fell in love with weather she wants me or not."

"Love?" _How could he love me?_

"Yes Sam love. All these years we've had a love-hate relation and I had that thing with Carly. But I guess I was hiding it. I'm sorry about the wall, I put it up from time to time, but I only put it up to keep from getting hurt."

"Freddie. I... I..." My turn to not know how to respond. Its like the angel and devil appeared on my shoulders and the devil is saying,_ "Don't tell him." _and the angel is saying, "_Tell him!_" I do love him and my dreams prove it.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." He said

"I want to...I..I'm...I'm just scared." I finally say.

"It's okay Sam. I didn't expect you to say it back. You'll tell me how you feel when your ready." He said taking my hand. I wanted to slap myself for not saying it. Perfect fucking opportunity gone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The IMAX."

We then drove to the IMAX and watched a stimulating movie entitled, The Falls Movie: Legends and Daredevils.

A 63 year old school teacher in the hopes of fame and fortune, is the first to conquer the falls in her airtight barrel in 1901. Sadly she died in poverty. A man by the name of Bobby Leach broke both his knee caps and his jaw going off the falls in his steal barrel. He died years later by slipping on an orange peeling and complications from gangrene. I had to stifle some laughter from the irony. While Freddie cringed at the Englishman who didn't survive the falls but his arm did, I whispered in his ear, "How stupid could you be to tie yourself to it. If it opens up or breaks you could attempt to swim." in 1930 a man suffocated after being stuck behind the falls for 14 hours. "Slow and painful." I muttered while stuffing popcorn in my face. Both Freddie and I couldn't help but laugh at the bartender who wrapped his barrel in inner tubes to take his plunge off the falls. He ended up with a 5,500 dollar fine. The movie was only 45 minutes and yet I feel I know everything about the falls. This was better than history class.

"The guy went over without anything is a miracle." HE said.

"Yeah too bad he's banned from Canada for life." I laughed. "And didn't even get it on camera." Which sent Freddie laughing.

I held his hand as we walked to the car. I liked knowing that he loved me.

"Where to next?" I asked

"Up for some competition?"

"Ha. I will dominate."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is longer because my last 2 were so short. Now if your curious about her ****dress... take out all the spaces in the sites below. **

http:/ www. sungboutiquela . com / brown - taffeta - tier -cocktail - dress - p - 827 . html

**and her shoes...** http:/ store02. Prostores. com /servlet/nowdiscountshoes/the-35823/Deep-dsh-Purple-dsh-Suede-Dress-Women's-Flat/ Detail

**Hope it wasn't too boring. Yes again I did my research. Leave me lots of comments. Good AND bad. I love hearing from you. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WONDERFULLY AWESOME COMMENTS so soon! Question for you: How many words is too long and too short?**


	11. Lady so Divine

**"Lady So Divine"-Shinedown**

**You either were really busy or hated the last chapter... **

**Okay if your following this story... and pay better attention than I then you may know exactly what day were at... but I have gotten confused so this is the 29****th**** of December. **

**Just so were all clear... DAN IS THE MAN! SHINE DOWN IS THE BAND! Lmao. Again I'm super lame.**

* * *

FPOV

After she dominated my butt in ghost blasters, beat me in racing games, out danced me in dance dance revolution, and won 65% of our tickets we were able to claim prizes. She chose the Canadian Flag and a set of handcuffs. I could think of a couple ways in which I would regret letting her pick that as a prize.

We went to enjoy the FX Ride Theatre which is a motion-simulated show that takes you through a broken down fun house on a car that twists and turns and rolls and creaks. She laughed at the corny-ness of it all but I think she enjoyed it. I mean it was her style of things. To be completely honest it looked like something from Tim Burton's films.

"Its getting late. Ready to go back?"

"Pick up some Chinese food on the way?" She asked

I gave her a smile as we headed back to the hotel. I carried her stuff in one arm and left my other down in case she wanted to hold it. I wasn't gonna force myself upon her. (Because that worked so well with Carly... yeah right)

She turned on the radio in the car and bobbed her head to the beat. I knew the song well and maybe I could make her laugh. I sang softly along agreeing with the words.

"**In an earthquake, in main space  
Where I fell into you  
In a starlight, you look so bright  
You eclipse the moon  
On a highway, just today  
That's where I saw you  
It was music from a distance  
Burning proof"**

She looked at me but didn't say anything. I kept singing.**  
"She's here to rescue me  
Clear my mind, and set me free  
If it's dark, she still shines  
A masterpiece made by design  
She's here to rescue me  
Stain my mind with make believe  
If it's dark, she still shines  
She's my lady, so divine  
Lady so divine, come and change my mind  
Lady so divine" **

She turned it down and said, "I didn't know you sang or know Shinedown for that matter?"  
"Well see. You learn something knew everyday. Weather you want to or not." I said.

"Freddy pull over."

"Why?" I asked as stopped at the curb.

"Be right back." she said jumping out the car. I watched her run into the liquor store. She came back five minutes later with a paper bag of booze.

"Sam. How could you?" I scolded.

"Don't worry Freddie. 18 is the drinking age here. So we're good. Not to mention I didn't get anything hardcore. Just some wine. Jeez. Adults drink this at dinner. I don't think it can do too much damage."

We each grabbed a handful of bags but I left the nice stuff hidden in the trunk.

When we got up to the room she put the booze on the window sill. Then went digging through her bag.

"I wanna go swim. Care to join me?"

"We didn't buy suits."

"And that's what shorts are for." and she went into the bathroom to change presumably.

I quickly stripped and put on my shorts in case she came out as I was changing. Then put on my beater. By then she was walking out of the bathroom. Wearing shorter shorts and also a beater. Her hair was braided.

She swung a towel around her neck and tossed one at me. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

The water was still when we entered the pool area. Sam threw her towel in on a chair and dove into the deep end. She swam to the other side and back. By the time Id sat at the waters edge. She kept up the laps for a while longer. When the waves break I realized she's here to rescue me, clear my mind, and set me free. I didn't care about anything else right now. Just watching her swim was easing my mind.

After a good 10 minutes of laps she hopped out and sat next to me. "Just gonna sit there and watch my ass or are you gonna swim." she said socking me gently in my arm.

"I will, I will." I smiled. "Yeesh. I was just getting used to the water." I said taking off my shirt. Before I had even had time to turn around to admire the way her shirt stuck to her body and the way her breast look perky from the cool air she shoved me in the water.

Sputtering water as I emerged from it, I looked up to see her still sitting there. Laughing. I smiled as I tread water. "Why did you do that?"

"You looked like you needed it." she smirked.

I her shirt was sorta see through but I could only see her bra through it. I forced my self to look at her eyes. "That's it!" I said as I tried to leap to the wall she was on so I could pull her in. She dove and swam just out of my reach.

"Come here." I laughed.

"Catch me if you can." She said before swimming off in another direction.

I swam after and just before I had her she dove away.

"Polo!" she called out in her way of teasing.

"Marco." I replied. I played like that for what seemed half an hour. "I can do this all day." she smiled as she swam just a foot out of reach. She splashed water in my eyes. Once I cleared it away and looked around she had disappeared. "But I don't think you can." She pounced on my back wrapping her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist

"You win Sam." I said. "but" and I grabbed her foot and just laid back. When she let go of my neck I spun around and grabbed her waist as we floated to the surface. We stood in water that came up to our chests. " I got you." I smirked.

"Only cuz I let you."

"I lulled you into a false sense of security is what I did."

"Or course because I can't resist your honest brown eyes."she smirked as she gently put her hands on the spot between the shoulder and pecs, pressing her body against mine. She brought her face to my ear and whispered those words I've waited to hear. "I love you, Freddie."

"And I love you." I said taking her hands and kissing the backs of her fingers.

She laughed and swam away. I could chase after again, but it was getting late. And after hearing her say those words I just wanted to sleep knowing that she said it.

"Where you going?"

"It's late. I'm tired. You coming?"

"Well I don't wanna stay here alone." she said making her way to the nearest ladder.

I handed her the towel and wrapped mine around my waist as we made our way up to the room.

"Can I borrow one of your bigger shirts" She asked once we got to the room. "All my night shirts are dirty."

"Sure."

The only shirt that was big was a button up. "Will this work?" I asked holding up for her.

"Yeah. Thanks." and she grabbed some items from her bag and into the bathroom. I grabbed all the dirty clothes lying around and put them in a plastic bag after I toweled off and put on clean clothes.

SPOV

After a quick shower I got out dried off, and put on underwear and the shirt Freddie gave me. I ran a comb through my hair made sure my breath was good and walked out. Freddie lie asleep on top of the covers with his hand on the remote. I grab an extra blanket and covered him up. He looked completely cute and helpless making me think yeah I can't deny it anymore. I will have to tell him. I kissed his forehead and turned around but he grabbed my arm and I fell on top of him.

He smiled at me. I smiled back. He leaned in as I whispered his name. His lips found mine and I parted my lips and let him the take over because it felt to good and I was surely in heaven. I didn't want to but I had to. I broke the kiss and said, "I love you. Freddie."

* * *

**Sorry if I bored you seeing this is like horrendously different from the dream sequences. Legal drinking age in Canada is 18 and 19(depending on where you are)... Um anyone else think they need to move? I do! And thank the inventors of clam chowder... so warm on a cold night. Next chapter is definitly rated M**


	12. Energy

**"Energy"-Shinedown**

**RATED M for sex! fair warning! **

**(you should listen to the song Energy while reading this)**

**And I lied on the last chapter it was the 30th. This Is the 31st . Oh I'm sorry if I'm confusing you. **

**Narrator? Point of view...**

* * *

Freddie held her tightly the rest of the night. Although she did get up several times to pee. They made-out making them an official unbreakable couple. "This is fun, but I'm tired. To be continued." Sam smiled as she quoted her favorite book, Looking for Alaska, By John Green. He smiled as she cozies up to him.

Freddie was the first up sometime around 10. He turned on the TV quietly and noticed that _Pirates of the Caribbean _had a marathon playing today. He looked at his chest where a sleeping Sam lay. _So beautiful_ he thought. Not long after he'd awoken, she gently scratched his tummy to let him know she was wake.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmmh. As much as I enjoy this attention save the sweet talk till your in trouble." she smiled then kissed him quickly before heading to the bathroom.

She came back after brushing her teeth. And snuggled back in his arms.

"What do you want to do today?" Freddie asked.

Sam replied, "This," and sighed comfortably, "seems perfect to me."

So that is what they did. They watched Pirates of the Caribbean and cuddled. With the exception of Freddie going down the hallway to use the washer and dryer during a commercial, and to pick up snacks from the vending machine.

"_William, tell me somethin'. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressin' damsel? Or... rather, damsel in distress? Either one.."  
_"_No."  
_"_Well, then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here! Q.E.D. - you're not really here!"  
_

"I'll be your distressin damsel." Sam smiled as she said to Freddie.

"You just love to make it up as you go along, don't cha."

She laughed softly and kissed him."I will be more than happy to be your charming murderess as well."

"Y_ou left Jack to the kraken."  
_"_He's rescued now, it's done with.""Will, I had no choice."  
"You chose not to tell me."  
"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."  
"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..."  
"You thought I loved him."  
"If you make your choices alone... how can I trust you?"  
"You can't."_

"Speaking of burdens." Sam said looking to Freddie. "Where did you go when you left."

"No where, Really. I sat in the elevator for awhile and then went to the lobby for some juice."

"Oh. Really?"

"Really"

"Well I have something to confess."

Freddie said nothing.

"I ran away because I just screw everything up. And I didn't want to hurt you anymore or myself. I didn't think you'd catch up with me. But I guess, I am glad you did."

Freddie smiled and recited, "If you make your choices alone... how can I trust you?"

"You can't." Sam smiled back. "But I love you."

"I believe in you and always will ever since you told me you're frill inside." He kissed her.

She let her tongue explore his mouth deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss and sucked on his neck gently. He was definitely starting to get hard.

"Sam what are you doing." He smiled and sat up pulling her back to eye level.

"Freddie. I want to feel alive tonight. Take advantage of the situation. We're alone. No one's here to bother or interrupt us. Let this be our do over." she smirked.

"Are you sure."

She replied by undoing another button from the top of her shirt. He grabbed her hands and kissed her deeply again. She smiled under the kiss and pulled of his shirt, feeling his torso. He slowly undid the buttons from hers. Sam got impatient and took off her own underwear as she told Freddie to do the same. He did, but hid behind the sheets. He wasn't huge or small and, sure he knew she'd see it eventually but he wasn't quiet ready for her to ridicule him like she always did. They laid next to each other naked staring into one the others eyes under the sheets. Sam was the first to say something.

"Well?"

Freddie placed his hand on her hip and moved closer and kissed her.

Her breast touched his chest and he felt like this could not be happening. He was about to have sex with Sam. _Just stick it in._ His mind told him. He placed a knee on either side of Sam and his arms either side of her arms. He went in slowly and she stared at him. Showing no signs of neither pleasure nor displeasure. Her hands above her head she closed her eyes as he went in and out a tiny bit faster every few seconds. She smiled as a moan escaped her lips. All the blood was rushing from one head to the other making Freddie's ears pound. He looked at her smiling face and knew that she felt alive.

"Sam. I don't. Know how long before I." He said in between breaths.

"Don't stop." She gasped. "Don't stop."

"Sam. I think. I." He said while she panted, "Oh, God." squeezing the pillow that was above her head as she arched her back to get him deeper as she her reached her orgasm.

She smiled as he bit his lip as he came.

Freddie pulled out and laid down next to her.

Sam smiled as she her held her stomach for a moment as she got her breath back to normal. Freddie just stared at the ceiling thinking, _I just had sex with Samantha Puckett._ He liked the thought. He liked knowing he'd lost his virginity to her.

"You know," Sam said, "I guess alcohol does effect performance."

"What are you talking about?"

"The other part of why were here. Remember you woke up to find me in your bed. Naked." she said making him look slightly perplexed.

"I do remember that. Mind telling me what happened?"

She smiled and curled into him her breast against him. "Well the truth is. We went to Jonah's I gave you a mikes hard lemonade to loosen you up. I mean it was Christmas after all and your such a stick in the mud sometimes." She paused to gauge is reaction.

"I am. Go on."

"And that mikes made you a bit mean. Not like 'I'm gonna kill you mean' but less you. More like me. And you told me that you loved me. And your mom started verbally attacking me and you stood up for me. I knew you'd never remember so I sneaked in and we did it. Only I fell asleep. And you found out." He thought for a moment.

"I sorta remember. Its a bit fuzzy, but I remember. So you would've just left and I would never have known."

"That was the plan. And to be honest I'm glad it back fired. It was much better the second time. Your such an energy." she smiled trying to get him not to be angry with her.

He smiled that she'd complimented him on his performance. "Like you said, its a do over. The first time didn't count."

She smiled back at him. "Alright." "Hey Freddie. I'm hungry. Should we order room service?"

"Can we go out? I think tonight calls for a celebration dinner."

"What are celebrating?"

"Isn't life enough to celebrate?" he said. Putting on shorts and his sweatshirt.

"Where you going?"

"I'll be right back." he said stepping into his shoes.

He was back less than 5 minutes later with the bags of dress clothes.

He pulled out the dress and shoes. "Will you wear this?" he asked.

"Why are the shoes purple?"

"Oh." he laughed. "It'll make more sense when you see what I'm wearing. Go. Get dressed." She grabbed the dress and shoes and headed for the bathroom. 15 minutes later she emerged fully dress. Her beautiful curls in Taylor swift hair-do. Where she produce sparkly purple and silver makeup Freddie didn't know. But it suit her. She was a vision of beauty. Freddie admired the way the dress fit perfectly on her.

"You look amazing." he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself and I get it." she said as she looked at him in his outfit.

"Is it horrible?"

"No it symbolizes unity."

"Ready."

she nodded as she pulled on her coat.

When they arrived at the _Brasa Brazilian Steakhouse, _Sam's eyes lit up like fireworks on the forth of July. She Freddie and Sam had gotten a small array of vegetables from the buffet. Sam enjoyed the constant incoming of meat from the Gauchos. Beef short ribs. Bacon wrapped chicken. Leg of lamb.

"I'm full and still have so much energy."

"Take my hand" Freddie said standing

"What are you doing?"

"Let's dance."

"But they're watching."

"Who cares? He's there to stare and tell you how to look. I'm pretty sure they don't know you by name."

"Alright."

They tried to dance to a Brazilian beat but they just ended up laughing and looking stupid so they tried for the tango. Well that was better... in a way.

"Did you feel alive?" He asked as they walked back into the hotel for the night.

"I did. Thank you for it. I was able to fulfill my motto for the trip."

"Whats that?" he said taking her hand.

Sam stopped and wrapped her arms around Freddie. She sighed happily as she stared into his eyes. "Live,you're only here once, so do it well. Find your own way to rise up and give 'em hell. There is no reason to wonder if you should go."

**

* * *

**

So. I am completely nervous to post this chapter... and writing it on the family computer was nerve wracking in its self. Opinions please. Be brutal about it too. Lol. I read the first half of Looking for Alaska and then it became late so I had to return it :( But from what I did read I **liked. Might I say one more thing... "Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio". Yeah ****figure that out. Lmao. If you can tell me which Pirate of the Caribbean movie my quotes are from, can you say shout-out in the next chapter?**


	13. Cynaide Sweet Tooth Suicide

****

Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide- shinedown

**Lack in comments does nothing for my confidence... hope your all alright**

**You try writing a story while being mildly interested in the biggest football game between Wisconsin and Illinois. Not easy at all! Packers to the Superbowl! YAY! **

**Still the 31****st ****of December. And the first of January :)**

* * *

**FPOV**

I smiled and kissed her. The feeling of my kiss lingered on her lips and making her smile wickedly. She grabbed my hand and began to walk again. I looked up at the sky thanking someone for giving her to me and was answered with a handful of snow hitting me and her running in front of me.

"What was that for?" I said trying to wipe it off.

"Let me help you with that." she said kissing me then putting another handful on my head.

"Sam!"

"Yes Freddie?" she said tossing more snow my way.

I retaliated throwing snow her way but missing. People who were on the streets looked at us like we were crazy. But we are crazy. Crazy in love. I thought as I ran after Sam tossing a snowball every few moments. Smiling and laughing as I ran dodging as many of her snowballs as I could.

I sped up and wrapped my arms around her as she turned around to toss another snowball. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around.. I could hear her laughing as she placed her hands on my shoulders tossing her head back. _She's a steel thrill suicide they say, cyanide in her plastic veins, she's a mannequin of misery, she's on a bender, but she ain't gonna break. _I thought. She leaned down her hair falling in my face, and kissed me like she wasn't sure that she could have this much fun. _Taste like sugar, but it's Novocaine. She's grinding teeth , she can sharpen the pain. _I lost my footing and we fell unto a snow covered clearing. She laughed even though I was pretty sure her bare legs would be freezing in the snow. She rolled over. And kissed me again before sitting up to assess the damage.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said standing up reaching out for her hand. "You?"

"Wet but other that that no harm done." she said brushing the snow from her dress and jacket. I brushed off the backside for her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked.

"Where we going?" she asked innocently.

"You'll see."

5 minutes to midnight on New years eve and there became barely any room to walk near the falls. Sam and I stepped in the climate controlled Ferris wheel and it slowly made its way to the top.

"I'm gonna miss this." She said staring out the window.

"It sure is beautiful here." I said admiring the falls and the way the lights hit them.

"Yeah. Its nice. Nice and different. I don't want to be trapped in Seattle all my life."

"Hell I'll be happy not being trapped at home."

"We're going home tomorrow right?"

"That was the plan. I think we've been away long enough."

"Yeah. I miss Carly and Spence."

_10...9... 8... _they could hear from below.

"Freddie." She said looking in my eyes. "Freddie. Can we make tonight last forever."

I thought about it. I'd love to make that come true. _5... 4... 3..._

"We can certainly try". I answered. 2...1 And the fireworks lit up as we kissed.

One smile can make your day. One touch can make your month. One kiss can make your entire life time. All I knew from that moment was I would try to the best of any mans ability to never let her down.

_Black lips, pale eyes. Cyanide sweet tooth suicide. She's a killer, She's my, Cyanide sweet tooth suicide._

After the fireworks we went back to the hotel. Where she opened that bottle of wine. Where we sat in the jacuzzi in the room drinking it. Where we made more love. Where the only thing that mattered was that we were together.

We stayed up the entire night. And at 9 in the morning we moved very groggily to pack and shower and be out of the room by 10. On the flight home I sent a text to Carly- **Carly, Can you pick us up at the airport? At 1? **

She replied with a Sure thing

Sam fell asleep on my shoulder and neither one of spoke until we landed.

"I just thought of something!" Sam exclaimed as we walked off the plane.

"Whats that." I said taking her hand.

"What are we going to tell everyone? I mean. Do we want to tell them were a couple or keep it hidden? Or do we pretend nothing happened this week?"

"Slow down. Don't worry. Carly knows we shared a hotel. They can all think what they want. Carly also said we don't have to tell her anything we don't want. It's entirely up to you how much we tell or how little." We picked up our bags.

"I'm not ready to tell her were dating. And definitely not ready to tell her about..._sex"_ she whispered.

"So should I let go of your hand before they see." I grinned at her.

"Unfortunately." she said with puppy eyes. Then leaned in and kissed me. "Oh I'm going to miss doing that when ever I wish." her forehead touching mine as she looked at my lips.

"You know you won't have to..." I started but she interrupted me with a kiss.

"_Hem Hem"_ sounded a little cough followed by giggles.

I moved my eyes to the source of the noise. Then back to Sam and whispered, "Looks like that one isn't a secret."

As we turned to greet Spencer and Carly.

"Sam!" Carly squealed as she rushed to hug Sam.

"Freddo!" Spencer greeted Freddie and we switched. Then all got quiet.

"Whats wrong?" Sam and I asked.

"Freddie. We have something to tell you. You may want to sit down." Carly said. Looking back to Spencer for support.

I again I asked what was wrong.

"Freddie," Carly started but tears glossed her eyes. "Spencer I can't."

"Someone please tell me." I said irritably.

"Freddo. Your mother passed away in her sleep last night. We found out an hour ago."

"No. That's not possible." I said rising. "Its not possible." I was vaguely aware that Sam's hand found mine.

"We were going to tell you as soon as we found out but you had told me to pick you up and I knew there was no way you'd be able to get home any faster so I didn't see a point in ruining your week."

I couldn't speak. My chest heaving. Tears falling. _She can't be dead. So strong. No. I won't believe it. _

"Where is she? Take me to her."

Carly and Spencer wasted no time as we rushed to the car.  
Sam held me the whole time.

We arrived at the county morgue in a short amount of time where Carly and Spencer spoke to the clerk.

"Yes. Come." He said.

He opened the drawer that contained her. He pulled back the sheet to show her face.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was dead. Black lips and pale skinned. Showing no signs of breathing.

"How?" I muttered as I feel to my knees.

"Found traces of Cyanide, Novocaine, Strychnine, and Cocaine in her system. It was clearly a suicide."

"Suicide." I murmured as the tears fell. _All because of me._ "It's my fault!"

"Freddie. No it wasn't. It wasn't." Sam tried to hold me and comfort me. The effort was useless. I punched one of the metal drawers that most likely held another dead. I yelled. I took a last glance at my mother and retreated to the car. Where I jumped in the front seat only to realize I didn't have the keys. I got out just as Sam , Spencer, and Carly got to the car. Sam ran after me. I spun around.

"Freddie! There was nothing you could do. Its not your fault!"

"Your right! It's your fault! If you hadn't ran away we wouldn't have gone to Canada! I'd have stayed at home!" I yelled at Sam. I grabbed her arms screaming, shaking with anger, "Why did you run Sam!" She looked scared as if I was going to hurt her.

"Your right." She said then tears fell. I let go and resumed walking away. She ran after me again still crying. "It's my fault. Freddie. I know you just wanna beat the hell out of something. Someone! But please. Lets just get in the car. I don't want you to do anything stupid." she cried clinging to my arm.

There it was. I'd broken my promise to never let her down. To never hurt her. I just accused her of killing my mother. There was no way I could ever make up for saying these things. I held Sam.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too." she replied back.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't think I could do that. People were telling me I needed to have a twist. I cried while writing this chapter. It just flowed from my finger tips which is sad if you think about it**


	14. Break

**Break- Shinedown**

**So this is the 14th chapter... wow. Days are gonna skip quickly. FYI: Dream sequence. And M for safety. **

**Oh and to acropolis21. Thanks for the constructive criticism. :) I am inexperienced in sex and death. Half of the information came from a friend. But that thing about all my grammar and punctuation well I suppose I could go back but I just don't have the time. I write 2-3 chaps as soon as I can so this way when things get to busy and all I have is a moment I can post. Thanks for your compliments and Ill try to keep them in mind.**

* * *

3 days have passed by with Freddie and Sam staying with Carly and Spencer. Freddie feeling numb inside, just going through the motions. Not really doing anything but just a lot of thinking. Just filling a space. At night came restless sleep.

"_Mom. I'm home." "Mom? Where are you?"_

"_In here Fredward."_

_He walked to the living room,"Mom?"_

_She was sitting on the couch. Her eyes sunk in with deep dark circles with her skin pale as ever. "Whats wrong mom?"_

"_Freddie. I'm dying."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She handed him a syringe. "This is my day of death."_

"_Come on, Mom lets get you to the hospital."_

_She coughed "Freddie!" grabbing him. She wheezed. "It's no good. By the time we get there I'll be dead." _

"_Why did you do it mom?"_

"_You don't need me anymore Freddie. I can see it. I'm going to join your father. Be with him. At last" Her wheezing increased. "Freddie. Take. Care. Of Sam. She needs you." She said as the life drained from her face._

_Freddie held his mothers hand and openly wept until she turned into dust on the couch. _

"_She left a note." Said a voice. He jumped at the sound of her. Bells he thought. _

"_Alice? How did you get in here?"_

"_Its on your bed." Ignoring why the girl from the falls was here, he dashed to his room and found the note. _

" _'Don't worry about me anymore Freddie. I'm happy now. I am proud to call you my son. Remember Freddie. I love you. Mom'" the note read_

"_Let go of the mystery and retrace all the steps where you've been and forget all the history and start over again." Alice said_

"_What did you do Alice!" He asked._

_She giggled. "I just gave her closure." POOF she was gone._

"Alice!" Freddie awoke jumping off the couch with a start. He ran across the hall but still afraid of what he'd see. This would be the first time he's seen it in a bit over a week. He unlocked the door and turned on a switch. The room smelled of stale cleaning supplies. _Suppose the Hazmat cleaning crew sanitized the place, _He thought. The living room looked just as he left it. He walked to his room and sat on his bed appreciating the lack of letter. Pondering what Alice had to do with this. Why was that damn dream so vivid.

"I have to get through this. It's up to me now." He thought. **  
**

**2 weeks later. SPOV**

After the funeral where it was really only Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, and myself, everyone returned to school and most things started to go back to normal. Freddie had gotten a job at the Groovy Smoothie. He alone lived in the empty apartment. He'd received a letter from a lawyer about the will. _'Everything belongs to Fredward Benson.' _and there was a large sum placed in an account for him. Somewhere Spencer was mentioned in it about looking after him if need be.

As for me I slept. In or out of school. I was constantly feeling tired and needed to pee. My headaches got worse. To make matters worse I was freaking out because my period didn't come yet. Which at first I thought was just because of the whole time/ body schedule being all messed up. But it's been two weeks.

"Carly help me?" I asked after telling her whats going on with me.

"How could you be...Ohmygosh. Does Freddie know?"

"What? No. I don't want him to worry if its nothing. He's got a better outlook for college. I can't take that from him."

"Well than what do you want me to tell you? Do I look like a doctor?"

"Carly! I don't want to walk into a store get a test all by myself. It'll make me look like a whore. Please!" I begged.

"Sam. You need to tell him."

"Why?"

"I could think of three good reasons. One, because if your preggo he's number one on the list of Daddy. Two, your dating him. And ugh three, you had sex with him!"

"Carly please! Just help me get the test and if its positive I'll tell him."

"And not when you start to show. Right away."

"Yes."

"Fine."

So that Friday afternoon Carly went in to the furthest Walgreen's from our home, wearing a hoodie, and big glasses, while I waited outside, like a big chicken. Sure in most cases the role is reversed but when something like this is freaking you out... you tend to be a big chicken!

"You get it?" I asked as she walked out.

"Yeah. 3 of them. Where to now?"  
"My house. Mom won't notice anything."

Longest three minutes of my life.

**Pregnant**

**Pregnant**

**Pregnant**

all three test read. "This is not how its supposed to be."

"Oh Sam." Carly said embracing me in a hug. "I'm here for you."

"Oh God. How do I tell him" I cried. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I broke myself from her hug and hurled into the toilet. Like a good friend she held my hair.

"Sam your just going to have to tell him. You can't keep this a secret. And you know if you run away again... he'll find you."

"Your right." I sniffled. "It's all on me. I can't erase it because it's with me every day. The strangest feeling that never goes away. Now I have to face it and I can't walk away. But I still don't know how."

"We'll think of a something."

1 more week passed. (Friday-At school)

"Whats going on Sam? You've been abnormally distant."

"Nothing Freddie. I've been busy with Carly, er, shopping."

"Oh. Well I was thinking we could do something tonight." his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Sounds great. See you at your place around 7?" shoving books into my locker.

"Sounds perfect." he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. As nice as It felt I was completely uncomfortable with him touching my tummy at the moment. He doesn't know whats going on inside there. Doesn't understand how I could possibly feel. I faked a smile and gave him a quick kiss before running to my last class.

_I have to tell him before we have sex. I need to tell him asap._ I thought. _I'll tell him tonight. I can do that. Right? _But the more I tried to figure out the words to tell him, the worse it sounded. _So Freddie I don't know how to tell you I'm pregnant. - There's something you should know - I'm with child. - By the way you're a father.- _

"So What are we doing tonight." He asked as we sat on the couch.

"Can't we just cuddle." I said

"Bad day?"

"Just a bit."

"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not now."

"Alrighty..." He tried to stand up and pulled me with him. "I made dinner."

I smiled "You made me dinner?"

He smiled brilliantly. I would have taken him on the kitchen floor if I hadn't made myself a promise to tell him before. We'll eat. I'll tell him. Then he has the option. If he doesn't want to help with the baby I'm not going to make him.

So I ate slowly savoring the taste of his very meaty and cheesy lasagna. Waiting for the perfect moment. I offered to help clean but he wouldn't let me and told me to go watch tv. It was nice but I knew there was something wrong. He was trying to hard. But when he was done, he came up behind me and rubbed my neck. It felt soo good. He circled his thumbs, used the palms of his hands and began to release the tension that had built up over the week.

"I know what your doing."

"Whats that? "He replied

"Its not gonna happen."

"I'm not asking for anything." he said breathing on my neck.

"I have..." he kissed my neck gently sucking. "I need-" _What was it? _I thought as his tongue touched my skin._ "_No" I tried to say. "I can't." _Oh man. _I thought as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. My hands snaked their way up around his neck and he jumped over the back of the couch, putting his lips to mine. He was pulling of my shirt as I quickly tried to undo his belt. He stood up pulling me with him and carried my bridal style to his bedroom. Where he tossed me on the bed and finished stripping. Hard to say who was naked faster.

His hand massaged my breast as he sucked and kissed my neck. But he completely took me by surprise when he went and sucked on my nipple. His tongue tracing it.

"Oh God." as I tightened, he seemed to be pleased now that he teased me enough to move on to entering. I bit my lip as he slid and out of me. "Oh Freddie." I yelped in pleasure. I looked up at him as he finished. Sickened by the thought that I broke my promise.

So beautiful I thought, as he laid next to me kissed me once more before trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Freddie."

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yes I sorta ripped that off of that J-LO Movie...the back-up plan. But in my defense... its a good movie... and what teenager wouldn't be scared to say she's pregnant?**


	15. Carried Away

**"Carried Away"- **

**Just an FYI its like January 22nd in the story.**

* * *

_FPOV_

"I'm_ Pregnant." _Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood still pounding in my ears. You said what now?"

"I'm pregnant, Freddie!" I heard her yell.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought we already decided that I was gullible, but not that gullible."

She punched me in the arm. "Freddie I swear on bacon and jerky I'm telling the truth."

She'd never swear on her favorite meats.

"But we just-"

"Yeah Freddie! And in Canada and on Christmas. How easily you forget."

"But your on the pill."

"Yeah. Well there only 99% effective to begin with but I was like a zombie for 2 days and maybe I forgot."

I ran a hand through my hair hoping something smart would pop into my brain. "So... how do you know?" _Yeah real smart._

"Well lets see. My period is late, I have to pee constantly, my boobs hurt, I'm dizzy as fuck, Oh and three pregnancy test tell me so. Shall I continue?"

"I'm good." I tossed my head back to lay down yelling, "Fuck" I said which calmed me down just a tiny bit. "Sam, is this why your eyes have turned a shade of empty and you've been pushing away from me this week."

She looked down at her hands. "Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"A week or so. I've been terrified to tell you." Sam was on the verge of tears.

I had to turn away. "You should have told me sooner," I said as pleasantly as one in pissed off shock could be.

"I know. I'm sorry. Freddie," She said. "I'm scared."

"Me too." I said walking away.

Maybe a shower would help clear my head. _Sam. Pregnant. It's gotta be a joke._ But I know its not. _I'm going to be a father. At 18. I was planning on Harvard or Yale. Oh who am I kidding Sam will never go to college. She'll never go. And I promised I'd never leave her. But leave her at home with a baby, while I'm at school. Then at work. That's not much better. What if...what if we can't get by with my salary. And she needs to work. Who will hire a D- graduate with a baby. Those test can lie. Can't they._

As I went back put clean clothes on and went to lay down she shifted in her sleep. _Tomorrow we go to the doctors. We can find out for sure. And then I can panic- NO! No don't panic Benson. It'll only make things worse for Sam._ I don't know how long I continued with my self lecture but next thing I know when I woke up Sam was gone.

"Not again" I groaned as I tossed the covers and got dressed quickly.

SPOV

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Need a pregnancy test."

"Alright then. Here's some paperwork to fill out." She said handing me a clipboard. I sighed as I took the clipboard and walked to an empty chair.

I filled out the normal questions; like name, date of birth, address, with no problem. But when It got to question like, _When was your last period? How many sexual partners have you had in the last _

_months? How often have you had intercourse? _Those questions made me feel even more uneasy about being here. Wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for the fact that I'm horny for Freddie. _Eww. Never think that again Sam. _But why shouldn't I think it. I do love him, don't I? _Of course you do Sam. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. UGH! _

"Oops. Sorry." I said to the people who were staring. Must have growled out loud instead of in my head. I ripped up the papers and left.

FPOV

"I can't find Sam anywhere, Carly. I've check Groovy Smoothie, I've checked In-and-Out Burger, I went to build-a-bra. Checked the train station and the airport. I don't know where else to go."

"Calm down you know it's not the first time she's left. You'll find her."

"What if she was kidnapped? What if she's hurt?"

"Don't get so carried away. She'll probably be waiting for you when you get home."

SPOV

I hadn't even really given it much thought. _Abortion. _I could not have the kid. Freddie and I could be together and childless. He could go to school and not be weighed down by a child. But could I really kill a child? An innocent unborn child who can't even attempt to protect its self, because it doesn't have arms yet. I could give it up for adoption but how would Freddie feel about it. This is his kid as much as it is mine. I'm just going to go home and sleep and pray that when I wake up I find out this whole thing is just a nightmare.

FPOV

3 hours later.

I walk into the quiet house. She's sprawled over the couch. Had she been there the whole time and I missed her? She would have called, right? I tell my self she would as I make us something to eat.

"Morning." She stretched and kissed me as she ran a hand over my chest.

"Hey Sam I was thinking. Maybe we should go to the doctors. I mean those self tests can lie can't they. The doctor herself would be a better help."

"I went. But I left. Lost my nerve."

"We'll go together."

"Freddie. I don't want to find out." Sam said a few minutes after she filled out some papers and peed in a cup and handed it to the lady.

I answered, "Why wouldn't you want to know. The sooner we know the sooner we can figure things out." She didn't say anything.

"Samantha Puckett." the nurse announced.

"Freddie come with me." she said looking terrified. I took her hand and followed her and the nurse to the room.

"The doctor will be back with your results in a moment." the nurse said then left shutting the door behind her. I swear the sound of silence was deafening. We held hands as we sat in silence waiting for the news.

The Doctor walked in. "Hello I'm Dr. Jones. Lets see... Samantha?"

She nodded.

"Alright. You must be..." he looked at his clipboard. "Fredward." Which led me to nod.

"Doc if you don't mind can you just tell us."

He sighed a sympathetically, "Your pregnant."

"Can I get rid of it."

"Technically yes. You could abort but that is a decision that you alone must make with in a week or it will be to late seeing as your 3 weeks. If you decide to keep it I'd like to see you in about a month or two so we can check on the baby. In the next month or so you may experience nausea, vomiting, and some women may even start showing just a bit. By the end of week 8 your uterus will be about the size of a tennis ball, which is normally the size of a lemon. Any questions?"

"When will the mood swings start?" I blurted, Sam glared at me.

The Dr. chuckled. As we walked out the room, he whispered, "Soon." Then called after Sam. "You should also think about taking some prenatal vitamins to help you and the baby."

But Sam didn't turn around she walked briskly to the car. Yanking on the handle but finding it locked, she began crying. I wrapped my arms around.

"Shh. It'll be alright. We'll get through this. Shh."

"It's all my fault. The drinking. The running away. The seducing. All my fault."

"Sam,You can't blame yourself for my mistakes. I should have gotten protection. Its not your fault Sam." I said kissing her forehead.

"Freddie." She hiccuped. "The only reason I told you is because Carly made me. I was going to tell you before we did it..again, but that didn't happen. But I want you to know. That I don't want your help."

"What?"

"Freddie. You have a future. You'll be able to go to a really nice college. I can't let you pass that up to help me with this child. I won't let you throw it away. Your mother wouldn't allow it. If you want us to stay together than I can't keep this baby."

"If your suggesting abortion..."

"Freddie, its ultimately my decision anyway. It's my body and my life and if I don't want to have a kid so early in my life why should I? I wouldn't be a good mother to it anyway."

"But it's half mine so I feel I have a say in what you do to it. If you don't want to keep it why not offer it up for adoption."

"Why should I put my body through all that pain of childbearing just so it can sit in a foster home for years."

"Then lets keep it. I'll be by your side as long as you want me, probably longer too. I couldn't stand knowing that something that could possibly look like you is dead. You always get so carried away. There's times and things you can never change, and the only future I want is one with you in it."

"Freddie, No!"

"Samantha Puckett. This is our problem. Together we will solve it. Alright. Don't get so carried away. Even now you hide behind those limitations in your mind. Through every act from the middle to the end, you have played the part as your only friend. You steal the rush from the hands of time, and they'll never to catch up with you. We'll get through this together. I promise. Samantha Puckett , marry me?"

* * *

**A friend of mine is kinda going through a similar situation. Her parents have talked her into abortion. I guess i'm scared for her what ever she decides to do.**

**QUESTION! If I run out of Shinedown... I'll need a new artist. Opinions on who I should use. I'm thinking Avril Lavigne.**


	16. I Dare You

**I dare you- Shinedown**

**FYI theres a dream sequence in this chapter**

SPOV

"Whoa Freddie!" I gasped and stepped back. "No. Why, do you always do this to me? I don't want to be trapped. I don't want you to be trapped." I said then ran.

"Sam!" He yelled running after me but I was too fast. "Sam!"

_I couldn't. This was all just to fast. I can't fall. I can't breathe._ I turn down an alley when the opportunity presented itself. The dirty dumpster next to me made me gag and soon I was hurling what little content of my stomach resided into the disgusting green metal tub.

I walked on hoping for a clean fresh wave of air to hit me and make me feel less nauseous and dizzy.

_Marry Freddie? Destroy his life? Be trapped for life? Give up on life? Now there's an option. Oh wait. Dear Mommy Benson already choose it so if I do it I'll ruin Freddie's life for sure. Take a life? I can't care for it. I don't want it._

One thing I was sure of. This baby could not be a good thing. Already it's making me choose way more than my capabilities.

FPOV

"God Dammit, Benson!" I yelled kicking the car which proceeded a round of cuss words for the pain in my throbbing foot.

_Alright Freddie. _I thought as I got in the car. _Pull yourself together. She just needs time to herself. Maybe you came on too strong. I know she loves me. I can feel it. I can feel her near me, even though she's far away. Why?_

The hours slowly ticked by. Until it was late. I took up a habit of going over to Carly's every few hours to check up.

"She's not here. No she hasn't called. I'm sure she's fine." became a string of words Carly and Spencer could now recite backward.

"Carly you know her best. Does she expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?"

"Freddie go home. Please stop worrying. It only makes the situation worse."

"Does she!"

"No Freddie. You and I both know she loves you. You frightened her as hard as that is to believe."

SPOV

Two days wandering the streets. Sleeping in alleys and scouting the streets for change is how I spent them.

I walk back to the doctors now that I've made up my mind.

Walking right past the desk ladies and the nurses all telling me to stop I walk right into the room where the doctor is examining a patient."I want an abortion. Now." I say void of all emotion.

"Miss you can't be in here."

"Dammit all. Get it out of me now or I'll do it my self." I say with frustration and anger building holding a scalpel.

"Miss."

"Get it out! Get it out!" I scream. "It's taking over!"

"Alright! Calm down." the doctor said shining a bright light in my eyes.

"Miss have you taken any drugs?"

"I don't know. But I can't do this. I can't breathe. Get me out of here."

"Nurse! Take her to Emergency. Believe she's having hallucinations"

"No. Get it out." I swung.

"Mam! Calm down!"

FPOV

"I'm sorry. Call me. Least let me know your safe." I say when I call her leaving a voice mail.

It had been 3 days since I'd heard from Sam. Not a clue to where she is, how she is. All I know is she's gone. What is there to do?

When my phone goes off I quickly answer it hoping for it to be Sam. "Hello?"

"Hello. Freddie Benson?"

"Yes."

"This is Seattle Hospital. We have a Miss Puckett here. Your listed recently as her significant other. We were unsure to call you."

"Is she alright?"

"Sir. Could you please come to the hospital so a doctor could explain."

What normally would be a twenty minute drive took 5. _Please let her be alright. Let the baby be fine. Please God. I can't lose her too. _

"Samantha Puckett?" I demanded as I walked up to the counter.

"Who are you?" the nurse receptionist said as she click clacked on the keyboard.

"I'm her fiance. Now which room is she in!" I said striding for the door.

"Doctor!" she yelled. And pressed the button to let me through.

"You must be Mr. Benson. I'm Dr. Lembck." the doc said running after me.

"Where is she?" I asked calmly but irritated all the same.

"Mr. Benson. Few things you should know first, before I take you to see her. Walk with me."

I was infuriated that they weren't taking me to her but I followed him.

"Samantha is in a delicate situation at the moment and so is the fetus."

"What happened?"

"She had high levels of hallucinogens her system."

"You mean like Cocaine and LSD?"

"Yes. Were you aware that she was using?"

"No. She disappeared 3 days ago. I've been trying to find her. It's possible she got it on the streets right?"

"Possible, likely even. But why would she do this? Right now shes unconscious in intensive care."

"Stress" I say automatically. "I asked her to marry her almost immediately after we found out she was pregnant. She's not sure what she want's to do with the child."

"Well all that makes perfect sense. All she's done is murmur 'stupid Benson' 'Alice' and 'cant keep it'. When she came in she screamed she wanted to get an abortion but we thought that being on drugs wasn't in the right mind to decide such a serious thing." He said and stopped. "Maybe the two of you could discuss it since your already here. I believe she'll need to stay a few days."

Hearing the name Alice bugged me. I hadn't talked to Alice since Canada. Did Sam even know about Alice? "Thank you doctor."

SPOV

"_That's right. Run. Run far and fast from the only man that ever gave a shit about you."Alice said._

"_You can't be here. I killed you. You were dead. I saw you." I panicked._

"_You saw me laying the floor bleeding in places that would kill any human." She said and paused."Maybe I'm not human. Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination. Or maybe. I'm a witch." she cackled. _

"_What do you want from me Alice? Haven't I suffered enough torture from you?"_

"_Ah my dear, naive Sammy." She said with an evil glare in her eyes. "When will you learn that that is my purpose. Just to make your life a living hell. Now, Who should I kill this time?" _

_My hands held my stomach as she spoke._

"_Well, Well. Whats this?" she said as her eyes darted to my hands. Her face contorted with an evil smile that made me wanna vomit. "Sam! You realize what you've gotten your self into."_

"_NO!" I yelled as I ran straight at her. **Poof**_

"_Now Sam do you really think I'm just gonna let you trample over my plans to destroy you?"_

_**Poof**. The scene changed to a hospital room and a bunch of doctors and nurses screaming and hollering. Freddie is tied in the corner. Forced to watch the whole scene. _

"_Somebody help me!" I saw myself yell as I try to flail my restricted arms. I saw my body being stretched at the stomach. I saw it ripping. I could feel it scratching. I was screaming for them to get it out of me. But none did anything. That's when it hit me. The nurses and doctors are all Alice. She turns to me and says , "Hello, let me introduce you to the characters in the show. This terrified woman giving birth to the demon child is Samantha Puckett. The horrified man in the corner here," She says pinching his cheek, "is none other than your fiance."_

"_And I?" All of them turn to me. "I am your worst nightmare."_

"_It's not a Demon child. He or she-" I said then gasped in pain as I clutched my stomach. "Its not going to be born."_

"_Oh so you want an abortion. Well I can handle that for you." she says pulling out this vacuum._

"_Not that way!" _

"_But that's the way it's done."_

"_Then it lives. Your not touching this baby!" I yell_

"_How are you going to stop me. You can barely stand." She smiled. "Paint me on canvas so I become  
what you could never be."_

"_She doesn't have to be able to stand to protect you." Freddie said breaking his bonds._

"_Freddie No!" I reach for him._

"_Sam, I can do this." He says before kissing me quickly._

_Alice gets thrill out of his courage and says, "One says yes, one says no. Decide Sam- which voice in your head you can keep alive."_

"_If it means protecting this thing's life then it will be done. I dare you to tell me to walk through fire. Wear my soul and call me a liar. I dare you to tell me to walk through fire. I dare you to tell me. I dare you to." Freddie said with authority_

"_I dare you!" She spoke and a fire appeared. _

"_If I win you disappear!"He said._

"_Till I can think of a new plan."_

_Freddie walked into the fire. The flames licked his skin and a searing pain over came the both of us. _

_He could do this. He can defeat her. Prove her wrong. She stared in disbelief. _

_When he got to the end I fell to my knees shaking with pain. I could only say 3 words. "Now your turn."_

_And so she went into the flames. We watched as they consumed her. _

_As the flames died and my beautiful forest returned. I was about to stand up when Freddie said, "Sam. Your bleeding." a darkness fell upon the scene and an wave pain seared my stomach. _

FPOV

When ever she awoke she was in hysterics. "I lost it. It's gone. She took it."

The doctors did so many test to prove to her it was there. When She saw me and balled even more. We were there for 3 more days before the hysterics died off.

"Freddie." She spoke softly taking my hand.

Relieved that she was awake and not balling, I was going to tell her how sorry I was but she cut me off.

"Freddie. Don't. Just answer me a few questions. Do they know how the baby is?"

"As far as they can tell the baby is fine. Sam do you remember what happened to you?"

"That I was stupid and did some drugs. Which I hope ill never do again. Even in madness, I know you still believe that you and me are going to make it. If you could tell me with certainty no matter what happens you'll still love me, then yes. I will marry you."

"I will love you even after death. I will always protect you. I dare you to tell me to walk through fire,  
wear my soul and call me a liar. I dare you to."

"I know you would if I asked you. But I would never ask that from you."

**Well this is a strange turn of events. **

**This chapter was brought to you by abort73 . com**


	17. Anything but Ordinary

**Anything but Ordinary- AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**As something different you get Avril. **

**Oh I probably haven't mentioned in awhile how much Dan owns iCarly. Oh and did you see iOMG! I freaked! Is he really leaving us with a cliff hanger! I know... all old news. **

* * *

2 weeks later. ( Feb 8- ish.)

SPOV

8:39 _I cant wait 15 more minutes!_

"Mrs. Briggs?"

"Yes. Sam?"

"Can I go to the bathroom."

"Just wait till I get done with instructions."

_8:42 So fucking dizzy. I feel like I'm going to throw up._

"Mrs. Briggs?"

"Just wait a minute Sam."

_Stupid dumb fuck of a teacher. Don't throw up Sam. Not here. Someone is wearing awful perfume. Oh gag. Nope. Cant wait._

"Freddie." I whispered. "You might wanna move."

FPOV

"Why?" I asked moving my bag out of the isle. She got up and ran hand over mouth.

"Samantha Puckett sit down." Mrs. Briggs scolded.

"Move!" She said side stepping Mrs. Briggs and dashing across the hall to the garbage.

**Bleccche hack hack blaahh**. The sound echoed from the hall.

"Mr. Benson! Sit down!"

_Shit! _I made a mad dash to Sam and held her hair back not caring what Mrs. Briggs would do. I did my best to block the classes view of her.

"Morning sickness?" I asked when she took her head out the trash can.

"No. You think?" she looked up at me and then walked to the bathroom. I waited.

8:55_** BRINGGG**_

"Hey Freddie is she alright?" Carly asked. "I heard about what happened. Trisha just told me."

"She went in there a few minutes ago. Will you go check on her." I asked as I pointed to the ladies room.

"Right!" she said and ran in there.

SPOV

"_Sam" _She called.

"Oh Alice." I laughed. "Even at school you come to torture me. Your too late. School is hell and tortures me enough. And the day is only beginning."

"Alice? Sam, why are you acting so weird." she laughed.

"Sometimes I get so weirdI even freak myself out."

"Sam this isn't very funny!"

"I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby."

"Sam it's Carly. Are you alright? Do you want Freddie or me to drive you home?"

"Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger."

"FREDDIE!" she yelled.

"I wanna scream, It makes me feel alive." I said swinging open the cubicle door. "Carly!" I noticed she was standing there. Nervous looking and worried. When did she get here?

"What the fuck was that all about Sam?" She yelled.

"What?"

"Oh so your just gonna play fucking dumb!"

"I'm not playing! I am dumb! I'm fucking pregnant at 18 how much dumber could I be!"

"Sam! Who the hell is Alice? Why were you just randomly saying weird things."

"Alice." I said slow and scared. No one is to know about her. She's my nightmare, my demon.

"You distinctly said Alice. Who is she and why are you so frightened by her?"

"Carly. Me, frightened? Never. Alice is one of the names I picked out if its a girl."

"Oh."

"But Carly is my first choice. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you." I smiled as that truth covered my lie. "_I will rot in hell for lying to her,"_ I thought. But Carly is so trusting. So simple minded and has her head filled with everything but life that she believes almost everything if its told right.

"Sam." She said. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Not really. But I don't think I can miss anymore school. Your late for class. We should get out of here."

"Freddie is outside waiting."

"That is if Mr. Howard hasn't pulled him away to give him detention for hanging outside the girls bathroom." we laughed.

Taking a deep breathe I walked through the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

Valentines day!

"Happy Valentines Day my love." Freddie said as he woke me up.

I couldn't resist smiling at his cuteness of bringing me breakfast in bed. Which was just eggs and toast since I couldn't seem to hold more than that down, but still sweet. "Oh thank you baby. Happy Valentines day." I said then leaned over to kiss him. He set the breakfast aside and got down on one knee.

"I know you already said yes but I had to do this." He opened a small box. "I would do anything for you." He said placing the small ring on my finger. The ring with a small stone, simple and beautiful. Something that defines us both. "It's beautiful"

He smiled broadly and kissed me.

I ate my breakfast as he went to go shower, I was blissfully happy. But some thought was disturbing my happiness. _When do we tell Carly? _I feel my self drifting back to sleep.

"_Hello Sam."_

"_Alice!"_

"_What is it I have here? I believe its something you want." She smiled evilly as she spun pulling a blood red curtain. Revealing a glass tank filling with water._

_Freddie!"What are you doing to him!" I yelled. Seeing him bound by rope around his hands and feet_

"_Oh well you see I need to find new ways to torture you."_

"_What will be enough for you to leave me be? Is it enough to love?Is it enough to breathe?"_

_She sighed and laughed at my desperation. "Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. I think I'm gonna be sick."_ _The tank was nearly filled and Freddie was running out of air._  
_"Well is it enough to die?" I asked._

"_There you go. The only way he can live is if you die. Are you really that unselfish to give yourself up for him"_

"_Somebody will save my life." I said. "Switch us. Now." I demanded._

_**Poof**_

_I was now behind the glass and trying to grab the last of the air I could.  
"What have I done," I thought as I vaguely saw him through the glass. Begging for my release. My lungs now began to ache and dizziness was inescapable. Think Sam. I tried to free the rope from my __hands. My lungs are giving out and I breathed in the water. But I didn't feel suffocated any longer. It was like breathing. I accepted it and breathed in just a few more times and held my breath again. The water couldn't be to good for the body like that. The ropes snapped at my hands and I quickly freed my feet. The only logical thing I could think of was to lean against one wall and try to kick the other out. So that's what I did. And thank the stars it worked._

_She yelled. "This is not supposed to happen. How have I not defeated you yet? Your just an ordinary human? This isn't fair. Samantha Puckett you have become my greatest challenge. __**Poof. **_  
"_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please" I smiled as I hugged Freddie. I defeated her once more._

"Sweet heart. Wake up." He said dripping his wet hair over my face as he leaned to kiss me.

"No." I sighed contently. I pulled him close for a deep kiss. "Lets stay home today." I smiled.

"Sam." He smiled as he attempted to scold me. But I cut him off with a kiss.

"Freddie, lets play hookie because to walk within the lines would make my life so boring. So knock me off my feet and lets make love. Won't you do anything to make me feel alive." He kissed me and then laid beside me.

FOPV

"That's a low blow. You know I'd do anything." I said.

"Then stay and maybe the blow might not be so bad." she smiled kissing me as she removed my towel.

"Sam!" I smiled and kissed her. _What about the baby. _I thought. _We should have asked the doctor if sex will harm the baby. Why didn't I think of that sooner? _Her hand ran down my happy trail getting closer and closer to my penis. My hand began to pull at her clothes. She kissed with a fierceness that I don't normally see. _Eagerness? Hormones. That sounds much more like it. _She kissed my neck and began going lower and lower. And lower.

"Sam Stop!" I said. "To tell you the truth that not to many men will ever say I don't want a blow job. For one, I don't want your mouth on anything that disgusting. Two. I like seeing your face when I have an orgasm. For three, I probably wouldn't want to kiss you after that."

She laughed. I wasn't expecting that. "Freddie Benson. You are anything but ordinary."

"I should say the same about you. You don't see to many women who capture the hearts of men by being violent for years."

"True." she laughed and kissed me.

* * *

**I realize that I'm speeding through this. But to think of nine months of things to do can be tiresome. So the weeks and days are gonna fly. I hope you understand.**


	18. Bad Reputation

**Bad reputation- Avril Lavigne style (originally by Joan Jett)**

* * *

February 15th SPOV

_Just another day Sam. _I thought as I looked in the mirror. _Maybe he won't notice. It wouldn't look right at school. _Tucking the ring in its box and stuffing in a drawer I reached for my jeans.

"Ugh" I groaned."

"What's wrong?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"My jeans... just don't fit me like they should." I pouted.

"Well I think you look absolutely beautiful." he said kissing my neck.

"Oh well thats hardly a compliment seeing as you think I look beautiful in everything. Or absolutely nothing." I grinned as he nibbled my ear. "We can't stay home another day." I laughed as I pushed him gently.

He laughed as he fell on the bed. "Tease me why don't cha."

"You know you love it" I smiled as I went to apply my face.

Feb 17th 11:50 am.

"Guess who got voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink?" Carly said joining us in the cafeteria.

"Who?" Gibby asked.

"Sam!" Carly laughed.

"Well its possible. It would say have you seen Samantha Puckett- wanted for being Bad-ass" I smiled as I held up my milk carton. "I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation" This got a laughter around the table. "Come on Carly lets get something. Mama's hungry."

_Note to self- No more referring to yourself as Mama._

"Sure she is. She's always been hungry."

"Hey now I have an excuse."

"Next" The lunch lady said.

"Sam you can't eat all that greasy food." Carly scolded as two greasy bacon cheeseburgers were placed on my tray. "You have to eat healthy."

"Carly, I've never eaten a healthy meal." I argued on our way back to the table.

"But you have to start taking vitamins and eating healthier for the _baby._"

"Carly. You're living in the past it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do.

I sat down next to Freddie and he placed a kiss on the side of my head before resting his arm on the back of my chair.

Freddie asked, "Sam? Where's your ring?"

Carly choked on her chocolate milk, "Ring?"

"I.. uh.. left it at home. Didn't want to lose it?"

"Freddie got you a ring and you didn't show me?" Carly questioned.

"It's not much but she said yes so I had to get her it."

It's at that point I realized that everything is spinning wildly out of control.

Carly glared but it was a soft kind of glare. "How could you not tell me?"

Gibby finally caught on to the conversation, "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" , and yelled it across the lunch room.

Carly stuffed an apple into his mouth continued in a yelling whisper., "I'm your best friend. How could you?"

I grabbed her arm and we walked into the deserted hallway. "I was scared." I said. She pitied me, I could see it in her eyes. Or was she too, afraid? "Carly, I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a wife. Or a mother. What if... What if I turn out like my mother? Or worse?"

"Sam. You won't turn out like your mother. You may be your mothers child but your not your mom. And you know what you wanted or needed from your mom so you'll be able to do that for your child."

"You think so?"

"Sam you can do whatever you put your mind to. Remember when you won that pageant show. That girl had 97 wins."

"99"

"Whatever! You get my point. You beat her because your an amazing person, Sam. And you'll be an amazing mother and wife."

_Don't cry Sam. Don't._

"Sam are you-"

"Shut up." I laughed as I hugged her. "Stupid hormones."

When we parted I noticed she had a tear in her eye as well. "So" she softly laughed, "When are you getting married?"

"We don't have a date set."

"Let me take care of it! Please. Think of it as my wedding gift."

"Nothing big. Promise?"

"Ohh alright. Promise."

Feb 28

10:34am OBGYN appointment.

"I hate these stupid gowns they make you wear."

"You hate everything!" Freddie laughed as he helped me onto the bed at the hospital.

Dr. Jones walked in the room smiling as a nurse walked pass. "Miss Puckett. How are you feeling today?"

"Dizzy, but that's been nothing new."

"Dizziness and nauseousness is not uncommon for pregnancies you do know?" he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it doc."

"Alright I'd like to do an ultrasound to do a check on the baby." He said putting some plastic thing over a long plastic tube. "Feet up please." he said sliding out middle things to put my feet on. I did not like where this was going.

"Hey uh doc. Your not going to..." Freddie asked.

"Yes. In order to get a fetal ultrasound this goes into the vagina.

"_And your the smart one" _I thought to myself.

"Oi Vey!" he said.

"Hey be thankful its not going into you." I said resting my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and counted to 10.

"Well well. Looks like your having twins."

"Twins! You gotta be shitting me!" I yelled as Freddie hit the floor with a _**plunk.**_

"Don't worry about him! He's hit been hit much harder than he hit the ground." I told the doctor who was looking worried as I looked at the picture on the screen.

Later in the day.

"Where have you guys been all day." Carly said in 7th hour study hall.

"O.B.G.Y.N." Freddie said.

"Long story short, we're having twins." I sighed as put my bag on the table for a pillow.

"OH MY GOD! Your serious!"

"Here's pictures from the ultrasound" Freddie said as he, being a proud but scared shitless father pulled out the pictures.

"They're so tiny!" Carly giggled. "Do you know when your due?"

"They're expected in September." Freddie answered for me.

"You know how little I give a damn 'bout my bad reputation but could we have this conversation at home." I asked lifting my head off the table.  
"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch." Carly smirked. "Anyway. I've picked a date for your wedding."

"How soon?" I asked not because I was eager for it, but to know how soon my life would change.

"I was thinking Spring break. You shouldn't be showing that much by then. And this way your kids wont be born out of wedlock."

"2 months! How do you expect to have all this planned in time."

"I have Spencer to help. Spencer has Socko."

"And money?"

"Well we'll cross that bridge another time."

"Socko's cousin Taylor has some beautiful dresses that are inexpensive and suited for the job Sam. He's bringing them to the apartment tonight. And Freddie I'm having him send over some tux's for you. But I'll have Spencer bring them because you cant see Sam in the dress until the day of."

"Carly your killing me here." I groaned with my eyes still closed as I rested on my bag.

"You guys have only one thing to plan."

"That is?" Freddie asked. I could already tell what was going on in her lollipop filled mind.

"Your honeymoon!"

**I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation**

* * *

**This was an unbelievably hard chapter to write. I could not come up with a song for it for the longest time and without one its just way too short. ... So either you were unsatisfied with chapter 17 or it sucked. Well i hope this one is better**


	19. All the Small Things

19. **"All The Small Things" Blink 182**

**Alright don't hate. But any sort of feedback is great.- Hey I unintentionally made a rhyme **

**The wait is over. Sorry it took me so long to update. Lots of stuffs been going on. And writing another story with a friend of mine. (he turned me into a nerd so im turning his story to romance) FYI MATURE**

* * *

"Carly. I don't wanna do this." I complained as I threw my bag in the corner of Carly's apartment.

"Don't want to-Oh my!" She stopped mid sentence taking in all the racks of tuxedos.

"I thought you said a few" I said. "And these are only the guys!"

"Must be for Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby." She said then called for Spencer.

"Hey kiddo." he said hustling out of his room all sweaty.

_I'm not even gonna ask._ I smiled as I thought to myself.

"Where are the dresses?" Carly asked.

"Socko put them upstairs. Thought this way, girls up stairs guys down stairs would make it easier then 2 separate apartments."

"Cool. Then I'll send word to Freddie."

"Why are you all sweaty and where is Socko?" Carly asked as we headed for the stairs.

"Ugh you know. I was just working out. So I can look goooood for the pictures." he said showing off his arms. "and Socko will be right back. He had to go do something. Just go on up. Try on the dresses and his cousin Taylor should be there soon."

**All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip**

"Oh My God" we both said. She was amused at how many beautiful ones there were. I was not thrilled with the amount of ones she would make me try on.

I had tried on dress after dress and neither of us were satisfied yet. Taylor came up to help us and consult us. Too short. Too silky. Too poofy. Too much skin. Too tight. After about my 8th dress in the last hour, I was sick of the color white.

"Have you thought about a second bridesmaid. I mean it'll look silly with just me on your side and Gibby and Spencer on Freddie assuming that's alright with you guys."

"That's fine with me. I'll let Fredwina decide who he wants as his best man."

"Why don't you give me a break from all this and you start picking your dress." I said sitting down in in a dress too poofy for my liking.

She took a yellow-god forbid- yellow dress behind the little shade thing we'd put up to change behind. Moments later...

_**Ripp. **_"Oh my god." She squealed. "I'm so sorry Taylor. I dropped my phone and went to pick it up the dress ripped. It was caught under my feet."

"I can fix it."

_Yes! Perfect timing. I can escape. _

Mean while **FPOV**

"Knock Knock I'm coming in! Oh My God." I exclaimed.

"Hey how do I look." Spencer asked as he tried on a purple suit.

"Like the Joker. Why are there so many?"

"Because we weren't exactly sure which colors Sam and Carly were going to go for.

_Not pink _I thought as I moved the hot pink suit to the absolutely not side. "Which rack is mine." I said.

"The one your standing in front of. By the way I'm Socko. I sell socks. Its nice to finally meet the man behind the camera."

"Thank you. Its nice to meet the man behind Spencer's crazy socks."

After all the niceties were through I was told to try on on multiple tux's. White and black. Baby Blue. Red. Orange. Green. Yellow too. But none of them were speaking to me. I knew how much this meant to Sam but I needed a break from this. Coats with tails was certainly not something Sam would approve of. Thankfully Carly's screeching had made everyone rush up the stairs to make sure she was alright, and I had the opportunity to leave. I had just opened the door when the elevator opened up.

There in a vision of white ran Sam. She looked stunningly beautiful but distressed. She froze when she saw me then regained her senses and ran towards me. "Lets get out of here." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me through the doorway.

**Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

"You know we could elope and save ourselves all this trouble." She suggested as we reached the car.  
"I would do it in a heartbeat if that's what you really wanted."

"Carly would be pissed. I couldn't do that to her. Especially after all the hard work shes done so far. I just... none of those dresses are me Freddie."

"Lets do a little shopping of our own then. I saw this place on my home from work yesterday." I said starting the car.

SPOV

Takasagoya was the name of the place. And inside the window. There was a beautiful black and white dress. And a tux I imagine Freddie would look so sexy in.

"Can we?" I asked pointing to it.

"Absolutely." He said opening the door for me.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the stiff looking old broad said in a way that says get the fuck out.

"We'd like to try on that." He said pointing to the window.

"May I ask what are two young adults dressed up for a wedding are doing looking for a wedding apparel?"

"You can ask. But the only answer your gonna get is. Do you want to make a sale or are you gonna make us tell everyone we know what shitty service you have."

"Well you don't have to be so rude."

"You don't have to be a bitch just because were teenagers. We are getting married and don't particularly care for the outfits our friends picked for us."

"Yes Mam." her tone changed. "What size dress?" We went through all the boring exchanges of telling her our size before she went off to go get them.

"Unzip me." I said to Freddie as I walked off to the changing room.

I yanked off my dress letting it fall to the floor in a puffy cloud around my ankles. Sliding the satiny black and white on around me felt like putting on a glove. "Freddie!" I called out. "Get in here." He walked in momentarily. "Tie the back up for me." The dress fit perfectly and even had room to stretch a bit. I loved it. But would that stretch be enough.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we will be the best looking couple on the planet." He said pulling me close. Pushed me out to spin and then dipped me.

"I think your right." as I stared at the way that tux looked on him.

We stood facing the mirror. He put his hands gently on my stomach and softly rubbed my belly as we swayed back and forth. I soon reached back and lost my hands in his hair as he kissed my neck. A moan escaped my lips and pulled me back to my senses.

"No. Not here." I whispered.

I quickly started stripping and getting back into the puffy cloud. Freddie returned to his other tux. On our way out we thanked the lady and told her we'd back in a few weeks to get them.

We ran to the car. He gently pushed me against it. Kissing me fiercely before opening my door.

I sat on my knees. Kissing his neck and nibbling his ear as we drove home.

**Na, na...  
Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

He parked the car in the lot and turned to me and kissed me passionately. I helped him shrug out of his jacket next was those suspenders. I tried to be smooth and climb over the front seat and into the back but this dress had limits so we reclined the seats. "Get me out of this dress." I said hurriedly.

Tugging on the zipper, "Its stuck Sam." he replied.

"Freddie I can't breathe in it anymore." I said. And just like that he ripped the back of it just for me.

"I didn't like it anyway." I smiled as cool air reached my back. And soon we were shimmying my way out of it. His pants were undone. My feet rested on the dash as we shook the car.

**Na, na...  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill  
**

_FPOV_

_She was moaning before I even touched her. _I thought to myself. _Must be the hormones. _I thought as I carried her to the room.

* * *

**The outfits http:/brainychick93. tumblr .com/post/6053784748**


	20. Naked

**Sorry it took so long. Ive been discouraged. **

20- Naked- Avril Lavigne

FPOV

The next day we called Socko's cousin to thank him for all the trouble he went through for those wonderful clothes. We offered to pay for all the damaged dresses. It turns out Sam liked the one she was wearing before I ripped and wanted it fixed for prom… providing she wouldn't get herself into too much trouble by then.

Soon we were both saving money for those outfits we saw in that boutique. Carly was still busy making catering decisions and other reservations and whatnot. She occasionally asked out input but other than that we didn't really care what she planned for us. It was getting closer and closer to the wedding and we were being nagged to come up with our honeymoon place.

"Hey babe?" I asked one morning as we got ready for school. "What about Iceland?"

"Iceland?" she asked uncertain as she opened the shower curtain a bit.

"Yeah. Iceland. You know for our honeymoon."

"Well aren't you afraid I'll fall for some gorgeous man who can cook me any divine dish I wanted?"

"No because itll be to cold for you to want to stay to long. And even if you do I could always put a plate of ribs under your nose to bring you back. Or Bolivan bacon."

"You've never had Bolivian bacon. Don't joke about it." She smiled. "Can we get that for the wedding?" she joked closing the curtain.

"So Iceland?"

"Sounds good."

Over the next month and a half we were diligently preparing for both a wedding and twins and juggling iCarly somewhere in there as well.

SPOV

April 15th

**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
**

Carly, I don't want a party." I whined as she stands in my doorway trying to convince me to go out to the teen club around the block where I would be opening gifts in front of people I don't really care for, but am expected to act like I do. Where the people are only going because they were invited by Carly and so they can glare at me for not being picked as my bridesmaids while my back is turned. Where Carly has so cleverly designed this party as both a bachelorette party and a baby shower. God the agonized unwanted attention!

"Nonsense! It's a present to you. Except it!... look it won't be horrible. I promise!"

Freddie snuck up behind me embracing me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "Go out. Enjoy the party. Be radiant."

**But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust**

"And when you get home…" he continued kissing my neck gently.

"Alright. I'll go! Give me 10 minutes." I say trying to hide my smiled. I closed the door as Freddie massages my neck for a moment. I opened the door a crack and said, "30 minutes and don't you think for one second I didn't see this coming," as Carly was opening her door smiling. I slammed the door and practically mauled Freddie.

"You don't play fair." I said clinging to him.

"And you do?"

"You were her plan B weren't you? If I didn't go you'd come along and become so tantalizingly tempting and irresistible that I'd agree to anything to get rid of her so I could have you?"

"Oh yes because Carly is so evilly clever like that." He smirked. I knew it.

**Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right**

"Congratulations" people said to me every which way I turned. I was polite for Carly's sake and mumble my thanks.

"So unfortunately since were not all 18… and this is a teen club they wouldn't allow me to hire a male stripper." Sighs and laughs filled the room. "But who wants a stripper when you have a Gibby running around shirtless all the time." More laughs. "So it's present time."

"I wonder what this is." I said shaking the box gently. Tearing through the paper I find feathery lingerie. "This is beautiful… Too bad it's a bit late for the sexy appeal." I laughed as I gave my tummy a gentle pat. The others laughed too, Boxes filled with diapers; baby blankets clothes for me and the babies. Two and half hours passed and I was getting a bit tired from all the dancing and chatting. I could finally start telling people goodbye. I'm trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself and let the covers fall away, and then I saw her. Red hair wearing the same poufy dress and fishnet leggings. I wanted to scream. I almost ran. I wanted to protect Carly. Alice was talking to Carly. But if I got in a fight with the wicked she devil I could lose my precious babies.

"Hey Carly can we go now? I said grabbing her hand and trying to pull her to the door.

"Don't be rude Sam." She said freeing herself. "Sam this is Alice. She said she met you and Freddie in Canada."

"Yep. Now let's go."

"Sam!"

"It's alright Carly. I should go anyway." Alice said sweetly. Carly may not know her but I could see past her appearance. "Nice meeting you Carly. Pleasure to see you again, Sam"

We are all dead. Were dead. Dead. DEAD!

"Sam, what is with you?" She asked as we walked out to the car. _Think fast Sam._

"Freddie promised me a full body massage and I just want to get back. My feet and back are killing me."

You could tell she didn't believe me but she said, "I'll believe but just because you were nice for the most of the evening. I'll have Spence bring your gifts up tomorrow." She pulled into the parking lot. "Just think Sam. In just one week you will be Mrs. Samantha Benson."

One week. One week for Freddie to completely love me. One week for me to trust him completely. One week I will be his. I hope he comes home soon. What If Alice is the stripper they've hired? What if she gets her hands on my precious Freddie? What if she sinks her claws into Freddie's neck and strangles him. No. Don't think like that! He'll come home. He'll wrap his arms around me and tell me everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Sorry about errors. i was in a hurry to post this because it took me so long to update. **


	21. the Danger in Starting a Fire

Danger in starting a Fire

**VERY MUCH MATURE. PLEASE CAUTION... Oh and let me know if I'm going over bored with these scenes. **

FPOV.

"Maybe this wont be so bad." Gibby said as we entered Socko's house. Flashing neon lights danced around us and the smoke was overwhelming I was having issues with this partially because I had no clue what the hell we were gonna do. Spencer being responsible wasn't gonna let us drink and I'm pretty sure strippers were out. Maybe after an hour past I could lie and say something happened to Sam.

"Hey! Hey, party peoples. Welcome to the el bachelor fiesta de Freddiloupe. Forgive my poor Spanish. I should have paid more attention in school. I'm Socko's cousin Rob. Lights are courtesy of the band that's playing at the bar at the end of the block."

"Okay nice meeting you Rob." I said backing away and pulling Gibby towards a less populated area. "Remind me what were doing here?"

"You're here to party!" Spencer says sneaking up behind us. "I'm allowing you one drink each."

"Why?" I asked as Gibby accepted one saying sweet.

"You've deserved it after the last few months you've had and tonight is the one night Sam can't yell at you for being a man."

"Yeah that's what bachelor parties are for. Drinking and Ladies." Gibby said eying up the girls by the cooler.

I did not accept the drink. I knew the bad effect alcohol has on me. It's what got me in the whole mess with Sam but I don't regret it. I grabbed a Peppy Cola instead and headed towards the game room. I wanted to have fun. I really did. But I had this feeling that something just wasn't right.

"Boo Ya!" she giggled as she dominated in Black Ops. She was surrounded by guys all of which were cheering her on, amazed by her talents and mesmerized by her looks. She looked up at me and jumped up from some guys lap, red hair bouncing as she greeted me in a hug. "Freddie." She squealed.

"Hello Alice. What are you doing here?"

"I was staying at my aunts and some friends called up and asked me to a party. So here I am." She said sitting down on a chair. I sat down as well. "Hmmm. Bachelor party. You and Sam must have worked out."

"Oh yeah. Well I think I knew I always sort have loved her but I just couldn't tell her." Something bothered me about this conversation.

"How is everything?"

"Well it was hard after my mother died. With Sam around and so much going on with her it's been keeping me busy."

"How is she?"

"She's tough." I laughed as I thought about Sam kissing me earlier. "Look, Alice it was nice seeing you again but I'm gonna go walk around."

"Nice seeing you too. Hope everything will work out for you and Sam."

"Thanks." I replied puzzled by that statement.

Something just wasn't right. I ate a piece of cake and decided to just watch the party. Gibby was acting not like Gibby. But then again he was, seeing as he had a beautiful woman in his arms. _How does he do it!_ I don't know how long I've been here drinking Peppy Colas but I was starting to feel lightheaded. Must be a sugar rush.

"Freddie." Alice said smiled walking over to me. "You look down. What's wrong."

"Headache." I answered then took a sip of my soda. She dug in her pocket and handed me two pills.

"What's this?"

"For your headache." she said. I looked at them carefully and took them. Hoping something would help.

"Come on now. Lets Dance." she said playfully pulling my arm.

"No, I don't dance." I smiled apologetically.

"Come one Freddie. It's just one dance. You could use practice." She batted her eyes. _Bad idea Freddie. _I went against my judgment, gulped the rest of my soda and let her pull me to the dance floor. At first we were arm length away jumping in time to A Day to Remember's song the Danger in Starting a fire.

The bells were ringing in my ears but I couldn't figure where it was coming from. She turned her back to me and grabbed my hand placing it on her hip. She started grinding on me. It was a strange. I kinda liked it._[insert lyrics]_

That's when things got hazy. The smoke got thicker the lights got brighter and I was loosening up. I smiled and danced and the tension in my shorts built, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun.

She winked as she pulled my hand and led me up the stairs. She pushed me to the bed and started undressing me. My arms felt numb and she looked so pretty. She kissed me deeply. Her already too short poufy skirt feeling dangerously shorter as she pressed her body against mine. Heat was radiating from my lower region.

"When did that pole get there?" I asked nodding to the pole from the ceiling to the floor next to the bed.

"What are you talking about silly. It was there when we walked in." She smiled taking off her red and black corset. Her breast were large and bare. She moved over to the pole and hung upside down. Turns out shes wearing a thong as well. She slid across the bed like a cat and pressed her body against me. I couldn't move._ What the hell is wrong with me?_ She unbuttoned my pants as she kissed me. _Why can't I stop? Why can't I move? Why didn't I want to move? _She lowered herself on to me and moved her hips. I was helpless. But it felt good. She moved smoothly and endlessly along my shaft. I was getting close and closed my eyes. _It's so nice not to do all the work for once._ With a grunt I released and Sam popped into view. "Sam!" I realized what was going on just too late.

"Nononononono! This didn't just happen." I said as Alice continued. My mind was still cloudy and it felt wrong but good. She was oblivious to my talking at the moment as her soft moans filled the room. "Alice you've got to stop." I pleaded trying to think why she had to.

She looked at me, her eyes wild, and kissed my chest to my jawline. The headache came back and the haze lifted. My arms still felt weak. "Oh God what have I done?"

She let out a louder moan and gasp as she dug her nails into my wrists. She sighed and picked up her top. "Freddie. You're a man. It's natural for you to want sex. To sleep with attractive women."

"No. But that's... that's not the kind of man I am. I love Sam."

"Freddie everyman sleeps with a woman at his bachelor party. It's really not a big deal. I won't say anything."

"No!" I said regaining strength in my arms. "Spare me the lecture on what it takes to make a man. Whats done is done. I never needed you."

"Who do you think you're kidding, Freddie. Of course you needed me. You needed me that night in Canada to realize how much you love Sam." She argued.

"I would have figured it out."

"Too late!" She smiled. "You can't tell anyone what happened tonight. Sam will hate you. Your friends will think your a slime ball." I couldn't argue with her. She was right. "That's the danger in starting a fire. You'll never know how many bridges you'll burn." She smiled leaving the room.

**Oh my Freddie has gotten himself in deep chiz. This chapter turned out longer than I wanted. Please leave comments. And pass the story along to other fellow seddie fans, creddie fans, spams and cibbies. Yes? You will? That'll be wonderful. **


	22. Never too Late

Never too late.

Im sorry this chapter is so short. Im also sorry its been awhile since i updated. My c

"Fuck. What the hell did I just do." I cursed myself. _This was not the way it was supposed to be_. I got up still feeling weak. Grabbing my jacket I left.

SPOV

_Wonder whats taking Freddie so long. I really hope Alice didn't get to him. _I thought as I stared at the ceiling. _I'll kill her. _ I jumped when I heard the door open. I grabbed my bat for protection and headed into the hallway. I dropped my bat as the light went on and flung myself into Freddie's arms. He sighed and held me. "I was so bored!"

"I was miserable without you." He said. I looked in his eyes and I saw fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What happened."

"Nothing happened why would you think something happened?"

"Well you just look like somethings wrong."

"Well I'm fine. I think... I think I was slipped a drug."

"Were there strippers?"

"Sam... Does it matter?"

"Did you, you know. " I said deeply concerned now that he won't answer the question.

"If I tell you what happened you can't be too mad at me. I mean it was my bachelor party and-"

"And yeah I know what guys do at bachelor parties. Fine if you don't want to tell me fine. But you have to shower and wash her off of you." I was mad but I can't really be. He is a guy and I'm sure I would've gotten a lap dance if thered been guys at our party.

"I want to tell you. But I'm afraid to." He said walking after me as I walked to the bedroom.

"Then don't." I said tossing back the covers. I heard him sigh as I watched him walk off to the bathroom.

_The room grew dark and she walked in with a sinister smile plastered on her face. "Hello Sam."_

_"Get the hell out of my house."_

_"Fine. But I thought I'd like to let you know that Freddie is amazing."_

_"So. I knew that." I answered but her smile never faltered. And then it hit me. "No. He wouldn't have. He loves me."_

_"Or does he?"_

_"He does. He..." I refuse to believe that Freddie would willingly leave me. He was so persistent with Carly that it just wouldn't make sense for him to leave me if he loves me like he did her._

_"What did you do to him!" I yelled as I leaped off the bed to attack. But I was stopped by chains around my wrists. _

_"You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to come in here with out a bit of protection, did you?"_

_"I'll tear you to pieces."_

_"Oh you see you won't." She whispered in my ear. "You can't fight or you could lose the babies. Not to mention, those babies drain nearly all the energy you have." Even as she said it I felt myself losing the battle with chains. _

_"You can save yourself all this trouble and just admit defeat. Die. Its not too late."_

_Freddie is mine. She seduced him. It's all her fault. She drugged him. "You know Alice, you're as bad as the Devil. This world will never be what I expected. If I don't belong who would've guessed it but I will not leave alone everyhthing that own to make you feel like its not too late. Its never too late!"_

_"Fine. Samantha. Be that way."_

_"It will end with one of us."_

"Morning Sam." he said waking me with kiss to my forhead.

I said bitterly. "Was Alice there?"

"Huh? How do you know Alice?"

"Freddie just answer the question. Was. She. There?"

"Yes and I didn't do it cause I wanted to. She forced me too!" Forcing my anger away I rolled over so my back was to him.

I sighed. "I know she did Freddie."

"How do you know?"

"Well you might as well take me to the loony hospital because you'll think I'm crazy."

"Sam. I already know your crazy. But I still love you." He said. I briefly smiled and rolled back over.

"Alright. Ever since I saw her in Canada shes been the cause of my nightmares. Always killing everyone I care about. Torturing me. She implied to me in a my nightmare last night that she seduced you but I knew you would never leave me. You promised."

"I would rather die than hurt you."

"Which would still hurt me."

"True." He said tenderly wraping his arms around my waist. "Will you still marry me?"

"I'm afraid to. Alice will do something more drastic. She'll kill you in your 'll-"

"Sam. We'll go to the police. Tell them about Alice. Maybe they will stop her."

"No, Freddie, you don't understand. She's not normal. I don't even think she's human. I mean how else do explain her."

"Bells. Every time shes around I hear bells."

"See. So if she's like a witch or somthing theres nothing the cops can do. I have to be the one to stop her Freddie. She's my demon. It'll either be me or her and if it has to be me... then know that I'll always love you.

"Sam. Don't talk like that. Even if i say itll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around cuz its not too late

never too late."


End file.
